


You Could Miss It

by BingeMac



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Complete, My First Complete Fanfic, re-post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingeMac/pseuds/BingeMac
Summary: High School AU based on Ferris Bueller’s Day Off.  Merlin convinces his friends Arthur and Gwen to take the day off from school because sometimes life just moves too damn fast.  Rated T for language.  Arthur/Gwen.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello?”

Merlin smiles at the groggy voice on the other line. “Finally you pick up, clotpole. Come on, we’re bunking off today. Get yourself together and I’ll meet you outside your place in ten minutes.”

“Ugh, Merlin. Fuck off mate.” Merlin hears the rustle of sheets as he assumes Arthur is rolling back over in bed and about to hang up on him.

“Oh come on,” Merlin groans, pulling on his trousers as his mobile is pinched precariously between his head and shoulder. “Do you know how much effort it was to convince Mum I was ill. I planned this whole thing. It would be a shame to waste it all.”

Merlin puts his phone on speakerphone and places it on his dresser, shuffling through his t-shirts and pulling out a blue one with a little dragon on the pocket. Arthur hasn’t hung up yet, which is a good sign, but he also hasn’t said anything either. Merlin pulls his red scarf from the wash bin, gives it a quick whiff, and wraps it around his his neck as a force of habit. The silence was beginning to be a little unnerving. “Arthur?”

“I’m glad you made plans and all. Have fun,” Arthur says irritably. “But I’m actually sick, as in a terrible cold.” Merlin hears a sniffle as if to indicate his point. “So I’ll be going back to bed now. Have a good day Merlin.”

The line cuts out and Merlin glares at the phone as if at had personally wronged him in some way. He rolls his eyes and dials Arthur back. After two rings, Arthur answers. “What,” he snaps. “I will turn my mobile off if you don’t stop calling—“

“Bollocks, Arthur,” Merlin interrupts. “And not just to the whole turning-off-your-mobile thing. You aren’t actually sick and we both know it, so get your arse out of bed, because I’m leaving for your flat now. And you better answer the door when I get there.” 

This time Merlin hangs up slipping his mobile in his back pocket, making sure the elaborate strategy he devised is in place to fool his Mum in case she comes home from hospital at lunch to check on him, and skips out through the window of his room and down the fire escape. He makes his way to the metro and takes the train to Arthur’s neighborhood.

Merlin was going to miss this.

See, Merlin Emrys was going to graduate soon. So was Arthur. They soon would be off to different universities on the opposite sides of the country and Merlin just needed a day. One day to do all the things he hasn’t done yet before life was different. Drastically different. And he wanted to do those things with his best friends.

Next step: get Gwen out of class.

***I***

“Alright, I’m coming. Keep your pants on,” Arthur shouts after the third buzzing. He shuffles sleepily down the hallway, past Morgana’s room, Uther’s room, the library, the study, the home office, the dining room, the kitchen, the sitting room, and the den and whips open the door. “I hate you,” he bites out, not really meaning it. Arthur could never really hate Merlin.

The brunette looks him up and down, taking in Arthur’s complete lack of readiness. Arthur just rolls his eyes and gestures for the man to come in, closing the door behind him. Merlin is wearing his ridiculous scarf again partially hiding the t-shirt that eerily matches the man’s blue eyes. Once inside, Merlin whirls on the blonde.

“I told you to get ready,” he says, waving his arms wildly but managing to keep himself from knocking over the priceless vase Uther received from a client a few months ago. “This,” he continues motioning to Arthur’s flannel pajama bottoms and ratted vest that his father loathed so much, “is not ready, Arthur.”

“That’s because,” Arthur mutters as he makes his way back down the hall to his room, Merlin following behind him, “I’m not going anywhere.” He hears Merlin huff behind him but refuses to turn around.

“What is wrong with you,” Merlin asks, but there’s less heat in the words than Arthur had expected. It was almost as if Merlin was worried about him.

And Arthur supposed his mate probably should worry.

See, Arthur Pendragon was depressed. Well not completely depressed. Surely not. Arthur was just going through a bit of a rough patch, that’s all. He just wanted a day to wallow in self-pity, away from all the pressures his father— school put on him. He wished everyone would leave him alone.

“Nothing wrong with me, MERlin,” Arthur sneers, collapsing back into bed and pulling his sheet over his face. The darkness doesn’t last long.

“Alright fine,” Merlin reasons, removing the sheet and Arthur blinks blearily up at him. “Don’t tell me what’s wrong, but if you aren’t going out with me today, could you at least help me break out Gwen?”

Arthur narrows his eyes. “Break her out? She’s not in prison, Merlin. In fact Gwen loves school, you know that.”

“But neither of us are there,” Merlin whines slumping lazily onto the bed next to Arthur and poking him with a finger. “Who’s she going to eat with, hmm?”

“Gwen has other friends besides us,” Arthur responds, but even he’s not convinced. 

Merlin scoffs. “Really, who?”

“What about… that Elaine bird,” Arthur supplies.

“You mean, Elena?”

“Yeah, that’s what I meant,” Arthur says, shrugging. He sighs dejectedly after Merlin just stares at him. “Fine okay,” Arthur relents. “But it’s not our fault Gwen has no other friends.”

“Actually, Arthur, I”m pretty sure it is.”

See, Gwen Thomas was two years younger than Merlin and Arthur. She and Arthur had basically started dating the second she moved to Camelot and started attending the same secondary school. She never really made any friends in her own year because she was only ever hanging out with Arthur who was only ever hanging out with Merlin. Practically since day one, the three of them have been inseparable.

Arthur groans and buries his face into his pillow. “Ugh, Merlin. Why didn’t you just go to school today? I know that you’ve skivved before, but why today?”

There is a beat of silence that lasts a little too long for Arthur’s liking. The blonde flips back over and looks at Merlin with a raised brow.

Merlin shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “There’s no grand master plan. I just thought it would be a bit of fun, yeah? You, me, Gwen, no school, no parents.” Arthur can’t help but smile and Merlin nudges him knowingly. “See, it’ll be fun,” Merlin says hopping up from the bed and opening the curtains of his bedroom window with a flourish. “So rise and shine! Shake a leg! Up and atom! Let’s have you lazy daisy—”

Merlin is interrupted when a shoe hits him in the back. When he whirls around, Arthur holds up his hands in innocence and points discretely at the cat. “It were George, I swear it.”

“Right,” Merlin says nodding. “I’m sure.” Merlin leans down and picks up the offending trainer and examines it. “Funny, this looks to be about your size,” he says playfully and before Arthur can register it, the shoe smacks him in the chest.

“You arse!” Arthur shouts getting up from the bed and tackling Merlin to the ground. They are both laughing too hard to really make any witty remarks as their wrestling leads them into the hallway. Out of breath, they both lay down shoulder to shoulder and stare up at the elaborate crown molding. Arthur’s never really noticed it before. He concludes that it was a bit too ostentatious for a hallway and was probably the work of Uther’s most recent ex-wife Catrina. Arthur thought everything she did was tacky and was ever so glad Uther had finally divorced her, even thought that meant most of the man’s attention went back to Arthur.

“I got you out of bed,” Merlin remarks cheekily. Arthur punches him in the stomach and Merlin just laughs. He rolls over and props his head on one hand leaning over Arthur. “So… you gonna help me spring your girlfriend or what?”

“Yeah,” Arthur says with a shrug, knocking Merlin’s arm out from under him and sitting up with a chuckle. “But there’s just one problem.”

“Yeah?”

“How the bloody hell are we going to do that?”

***I***

“Thomas?”

Gwen continues staring blankly at her physics notes. She had already memorized everything on the page. She had no idea why she continued to revise if she already knew the subject matter like the back of her hand. Perhaps it was just something to do.

“Gwen Thomas?”

Gwen perks up immediately. The rest of the class is staring at her but she is looking at the door where the school secretary Alice stood with tears prickling at her eyes.

Gwen panics immediately. “Yes?” she squeaks.

“Would you mind coming with me dear? And bring your belongings.”

Gwen nods, unable to speak. She grabs her bag and shoves the notebook inside, no longer caring about how pristine the pages are. Her ears are ringing as she makes her way out into the hallway, waving a quick goodbye to Professor Gauis. Once the classroom door shuts behind her she turns to the secretary. “Alice what is it? What’s wrong?”

“We got a call from your father dear,” she says. Gwen gasps. “He said that your grandmother has passed away.” Before Gwen can comprehend what Alice just said, the woman wraps her in a big hug.

Gwen is so glad Alice made it so she can’t see Gwen’s face. Because she was confused.

See, Gwen’s grandmother died four years ago. It was a very sad affair. She cried. Her father took her and her brother out of school for a whole week. And her other grandmother, the one on her mother’s side, died before she was even born.

“Uh—” Gwen manages after Alice releases her from the embrace, schooling her features into one of sadness. “Wow… I don’t what to say.”

“Oh you don’t need to say anything dear. I’m sure this is a lot to take in all at once,” Alice says calmly and Gwen had to agree with her on that. This was certainly a lot to take in. “Come, Headmaster Aredian took the call and your father should be by to pick you up soon.”

Gwen nods solemnly. She may not understand now, but she will soon enough. For now, Gwen could play the part of grieving granddaughter. She was a rather good actress actually.

The headmaster looked miffed when she and Alice arrive in his office. Aredian was never a cheerful man, Gwen knows, but he seemed extra peeved today. The only person Gwen knows that can make the man this upset is Merlin. And suddenly everything was starting to make a little more sense. Gwen has to stop herself from chuckling and rolling her eyes, reminding herself that her grandmother was supposed to have just died. She swallows a giggle and turns it into a choked sob. Aredian looks up from his papers in alarm.

“Oh dear,” Alice murmurs, putting an arm around Gwen again, and this time Gwen hugs her back.

“I’m sorry,” Gwen sobs into the woman’s shirt for good measure. If she was going to do this, she was going all out. When she glances up, the headmaster looks a bit uncomfortable. Gwen resists the urge to smirk.

“Are you going to be ok, sweetie,” Alice asks pulling back and smoothing down Gwen’s curly hair tenderly.

“Yes,” Gwen says with another sob. “Yes, I just— do you think I could get some fresh air?” She sniffs and pleads with her eyes.

“Of course, of course. Why don’t you wait out front for your father?”

“Now wait just a minute,” Headmaster Aredian interjects, but the withering look Alice shoots him stops him from continuing.

Gwen widens her eyes, feigning hurt at the headmaster’s words. She turns to Aredian and begins weeping again. Prick, she thinks.

“Fine,” Aredian concedes curtly.

“Thank you,” Gwen simpers, and turns to leave. Before she heads out she takes one last look and notices the headmaster staring out the window which overlooks the parking lot. 

Great, more acting would need to be done.

Once she is alone in the hallway she finally lets herself roll her eyes. Merlin and Arthur were nutters. But she can’t help smiling.

They were her nutters.

***I***

“This is so not gonna work.”

Merlin shrugs. “So then it doesn’t work. Who cares? What’s the worst that can happen?”

Arthur rolls his eyes and Elyan snorts. “You’re insane, mate,” Elyan says pulling the collar of the trench coat up to cover his face more. “Both of you,” he continues looking pointedly at Arthur.

“Hey, this wasn’t my plan,” Arthur reasons.

“Yeah, but you’re still going along with it you plonker,” Elyan bellows.

“So are you,” Arthur adds pointedly.

Elyan stops fiddling with the hat and looks at them both. “Fine,” Elyan concedes. “We’re all bloody mental then. Should be locked up in an institution the lot of us.”

“Even Gwen?” Merlin asks.

“Especially Gwen,” Elyan answers hastily. “Have always thought so. Have you seen how my sister eats pizza?! Crust first? I mean who does that?”

Merlin chuckles, glancing to his right where Elyan sits in the driver’s seat. He had just convinced Arthur to let them borrow Uther’s car for the little performance they were about to put on, and for some reason that took way more arm-twisting than all the other persuading he had done that day combined. And it took a lot of convincing to get Arthur to agree to anything.

First, Merlin had to get Arthur to agree to his ridiculous plan to call the headmaster and imitate Gwen’s father. Then, it took a lot more convincing to get Arthur to be the one to imitate Gwen’s father during the call. Merlin was positive that old prick Aredian would recognize his voice instantly. Once the call had been placed and everything seemed to have worked out, it finally struck the boys that Gwen was black. There was no way either of them could pass as Gwen’s father even from afar. And thus, another idea emerged. He remembered that Elyan was in town visiting home from uni and now he had to convince Elyan to help them out.

Thankfully, Merlin didn’t really need to do much convincing with him.

See, Elyan Thomas owed Merlin everything. They never spoke about that night. The night where Elyan called his little sister’s boyfriend’s best friend, because he didn’t know who else to call. Merlin had rushed over to the coordinates Elyan had given him with 2000 pounds and his deceased father’s training pistol. Elyan tried to thank him in the cab ride back to Camelot, but Merlin punched him in the face. He was beaten up pretty bad already, so another bruise wasn’t going to make a damn bit of difference. The cabbie was shocked, but the rest of the cab ride was silent. When they stopped a couple blocks from the Thomas’s place, both boys got out, Merlin handing over a tenner before the Cab took off. Elyan shuffled his feet awkwardly and looked up at Merlin, opening his mouth to speak again. Merlin cut him off.

“You’re done.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Merlin would make damn sure Elyan would stop dealing if it was the last thing he did.

Elyan looked up from his feet and stared into Merlin’s eyes. “Yes.”

Merlin nodded. “How are you going to explain all that,” Merlin asked gesturing to Elyan’s face.

“I don’t know,” Elyan answered, and his shrug must have hurt because he winced and clutched his shoulder. “I’ll think of something though. I always think of something.”

Merlin nodded again. “Hey Elyan?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a smart bloke, you know that? Stupid as fuck, but I know you can be smart. So stop making a cock up of your life. You could do a lot better.” Merlin turned and headed for the metro. Elyan called out after him.

“I’m gonna pay you back Merlin! Every last bill! And if you need anything, you let me know!”

Merlin halted and glanced over his shoulder. “I’ma hold you to that.”

And now here they were, Elyan in his father’s clothing making jokes about his sister’s mental health, happy and smiling, and working his way through uni to become an architect. And keeping his promise to Merlin to be there if he needed him.

“So what am I supposed to say?”

“Well hopefully you won’t have to say anything,” Merlin answers. “Even in that clever disguise mate, there’s no way you can pull off being Gwen’s father. You look about twelve. So just stay by the car and let Gwen come to you. Headmaster Bellend will probably be watching. We just need to make it look good.”

Elyan sighs acceptingly. “I really do think you might be mad, Merlin. Who thinks of this shite?”

“We’re here,” Arthur interrupts before Merlin can answer. Arthur and Merlin sink down in their seats, hiding from view. They both pop their heads up just enough to peer out and there, standing all by herself in front of the doors, is Gwen. When she sees the car pull up, she hugs herself tightly and her eyes look red as if she had been crying. Merlin thinks belatedly that they might have made a mistake, but then he sees her send them a wink, and the brunette realizes she was just acting upset. Merlin chuckles and hears Arthur do the same.

Elyan steps out of the car and motions for Gwen to come to him. Gwen looks a little confused by the stranger, but as she gets closer it seems to dawn on her who he is. She looks like she’s about to laugh, but she sucks in her lips and changes it to a grimace.

“Hey sister,” Elyan says opening his arms and Gwen flings herself into the embrace.

“Elyan, how in the world did Merlin rope you into this,” she asks incredulously, but her face is still full of absolute gut-wrenching heartache.

“He has his ways,” he answers, pulling back and rubbing Gwen’s shoulders gently. “Do you think we’ve done this whole sorrow charade long enough?”

“Yeah,” Gwen says with a sniffle and rubs her nose even though there’s nothing there. “Let’s get out of here.”

Merlin realizes that he’s in the front seat. He crawls into the back, staying as far down as he can as Elyan leads Gwen around to the passenger side door.

“What are you doing,” Arthur grunts, making room in the back seat.

“I think it would look a bit strange if Gwen’s father made Gwen sit in the back, don’t you,” Merlin huffs.

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Well you should have thought of that before, you git.”

“Hey, I came up with this whole ridiculous plan,” Merlin says finally settling into the back seat, practically laying on top of Arthur. “I’m allowed one minor error.”

The front door opens and Gwen enters, deliberately not turning around to make eye contact with Merlin or Arthur. Elyan shuts the door behind her and heads back around to the driver’s side.

“Hey Gwen,” Merlin supplies.

Gwen shakes her head minutely a small demure smile crossing her lips. “You are all idiots.”

“Yes, we’ve already said so about a thousand times,” Arthur says jokingly. “Tell us something we don’t know.”

“Aredian thinks you’re behind this, Merlin.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Arthur said ‘Tell us something we don’t know’ Gwen. Aredian thinks I’m behind everything at this damn school.”

The driver’s side door opens and Elyan gets in, starting the ignition and putting the car in gear. Once they are safely out of view, Arthur and Merlin sit up, and Gwen turns around looking at Merlin with a pained expression.

“Aren’t you?”

Merlin smiles. “Probably.”


	2. Chapter 2

We can’t get to Avalon by train Arthur.”

Arthur snorts. “Avalon? We’re not going to Avalon, MERlin.”

“Why not,” Gwen asks, cocking her head toward Arthur sheepishly.

“Really Gwen, you’re on his side then?” Arthur makes certain he’s parked safely in his driveway before turning to his girlfriend giving her his best withering stare. It’s the look he always gives Morgana if she ever takes Uther’s side in one of their father-son fights and his sister usually looks pretty guilty afterwards. The stare unfortunately never works on Gwen.

“Hey,” Gwen admonishes pushing a pointy finger in Arthur’s side and he bats her hand away playfully. “I’m not on anyone’s side except mine. And my side wants to go to the classiest beach resort in Camelot and take the piss out of all those rich wankers.”

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Merlin adds, popping his head between them and giving Arthur his most brilliant smile.

There is silence in the car as his best friends grin at him and Arthur finds he can’t possibly say no to those faces. He lets them sweat it out a bit longer before rolling his eyes and giving them a weary sigh. “If anything happens to Uther’s car, I’m dead,” Arthur says pointing a finger at them both in warning.

“Yes!” Gwen shouts.

“Nothing’s going to happen to your dad’s precious Ferrari,” Merlin declares with a wave of his hand and he leans back in his seat smiling triumphantly.

“And we have to get the car back before Uther gets home from work,” Arthur continues but it falls on deaf ears.

“Sure, yeah, whatever,” Merlin says distractedly.

“Which button puts the top down, love,” Gwen asks expectantly. Arthur leans over and presses the button, and puts the car back in drive as the top slides back. Gwen pulls out a pair of sunglasses from her school bag that lays at her feet and proceeds to wrap her arms around Arthur’s neck, giving him a peck on the cheek. “This will be fun, Arthur. I promise.”

His foot hasn’t left the brake pedal, but he takes both hands off the steering wheel for the first time since Elyan got out back at his place. He cups Gwen’s face and pushes in her nose gently with his thumbs. “I know. When do we do anything not fun,” Arthur deadpans kissing her swiftly on the lips.

“That’s the spirit,” Merlin pipes in and Arthur turns to see his friend standing up in the back seat with his arms spread out, eyes closed, and grinning like an idiot. Arthur takes his foot off the brake and taps the gas gently, easing the convertible out of the driveway. Merlin barely registers the movement still lost in whatever world Merlin always loses himself in. Arthur decides to bring him back to Earth. He puts the car in drive and stomps on the gas. The Ferrari lurches forward with a jerk and Merlin falls backward landing on the seat with an audible, “Oomph.”

Gwen giggles at the affronted look on Merlin’s face, and Arthur turns around in his seat with a smirk. “Put your seatbelt on you git. Really don’t need the patrol pulling us over.”

“Yes sire,” Merlin replies mockingly. Arthur grins, because he liked the sound of that.

“Damn right. I’m driving, so that basically makes me your king, MERlin.”

“More like a princess,” Merlin mutters, but he puts on the belt and Arthur lets it slide.

When he returns to the wheel, Arthur takes a deep breath.

See, Arthur can do this. He’s done this type of thing so many times. His best friend is Merlin Emrys for god’s sake. Since the day he met Merlin there was no way he could stop breaking the rules. But for some reason, this time feels different. This time it feels like it means more, being here, hanging out with his friends. He suddenly wanted all of his days to be like this one.

Arthur eases the car back into gear and heads west to Avalon. Gwen is smiling and waving her hands in the light breeze, the soft curls of her hair whipping gently at her cheeks. Merlin is flipping through Uther’s cd collection trying to find anything even remotely listenable, but ultimately gives up and brandishes a usb cord form his pocket. He leans over the center console, plugging his iPhone into the dash and starts shuffling through his playlists, obviously searching for a specific song.

Suddenly the air is filled with the sounds of Smash Mouth’s “All Star” and Arthur throws back his head in laughter and Gwen claps her hands excitedly.

See, this song was an inside joke that goes all the way back to the first time the three of them went out together. It was supposed to have been just Arthur and Gwen, actually. This would have been their first real date. But then Merlin called up Arthur complaining about his Mum who had just found out about Merlin’s Warcraft obsession and grounded him, confiscating his computer.

“I’m sneaking out right now and I’ll be at yours in ten minutes,” he whispered conspiratorially. The brunette had a habit of telling Arthur his plans and hanging up before Arthur could even sputter out an answer. Arthur loved him for that.

When Gwen showed up that night, Arthur explained the situation and she was completely unperturbed by the third-wheel that would be showing up soon. Arthur loved her for that.

The three of them went to the Old Towne Shopping Center, ate ice cream, played at the arcade, and took the piss out of every person who dared to step in front of them. When they crawled back to the underground four hours later, laughing and joking, Merlin paused in his tracks and said, “Hey guys, the next song on the radio, that’s our song.” They all listened intently waiting for the next song to crackle over the shite speaker system in the tube.

“Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me…” The three of them all glanced at each other, grins so wide trying to hold back laughter.

“No way mate,” Arthur sputtered. “This can’t be our song.”

Gwen cackled with delight. “Why not? At least we all know the lyrics,” Gwen said nudging Arthur’s shoulder cheekily. “Right?”

Arthur made to say “Of course not,” when he was interrupted by Merlin belting out, “Hey now! You’re an all-star! Get your game on! Go play!”

Gwen continued, also shouting out the lyrics and now everyone in the tube was looking at them. “Hey now! You’re a rock star! Get the show on! Get paid!”

They both turned expectantly to Arthur but he refused to meet their eyes.

“Oh come on, Arthur,” Gwen said slyly. “You know the words, don’t even lie. Everyone knows the words.”

Arthur shrugged to indicate that not everyone knew the words but they both seemed unconvinced. The song continued to play in the background, the bridge was about to start and Arthur couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fine,” he shouted and now all the strangers were looking at him. He no longer cared. He just wanted to make his two favorite people smile. “Well, the years start coming and they don’t stop coming. Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. Didn’t make sense not to live for fun. Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb…”

Gwen and Merlin seemed to get over their shock and before they knew it all three of them were belting out the lyrics to Smash Mouth’s “All Star”.

“SO MUCH TO DO, SO MUCH TO SEE! SO WHAT’S WRONG WITH TAKING THE BACK STREETS! YOU’LL NEVER KNOW IF YOU DON’T GO! YOU’LL NEVER SHINE IF YOU DON’T GLOW!”

The song is interrupted with the announcement of their stop and the three of them stumbled out laughing hysterically.

Arthur shook his head and wrapped his arms around Gwen’s and Merlin’s shoulders, sandwiching himself between them. “Alright. That’s our song,” he conceded with a grin.

And it always would be.

***I***

Nearly half an hour later, Arthur pulls into the car park of The Citadel Suites Hotel. It is one of the premiere establishments in Avalon City, a five star rating anywhere and everywhere. Gwen has always wanted to see one of the rooms.

“Come on,” Gwen shouts, hopping out of the car without opening the door.

“Guinevere,” Bradley admonishes coming around to check on the paint job. “I told you, not a scratch on this car. Please.”

“Sorry. It’s fine though,” she says rubbing the car gently. “See? If you’re so worried about it shouldn’t we park inside?”

“It’s only valet parking and we can’t do that unless we are staying at the Citadel,” Arthur mutters, licking his finger and scrubbing at an imaginary mark. Gwen rolls her eyes.

“So, let’s go get a room then,” Merlin says hopping out and leaning against the convertible casually.

“Yeah sure Merlin. Let’s just go get us a 2000 pounds per night suite,” Arthur scoffs, shoving Merlin aside to check for any dings that Merlin might have made.

“Just follow my lead,” Merlin demands grabbing both their arms and hauling them off to the lobby doors.

“The car, Merlin! Let me at least put the top back up,” Arthur shouts wrenching his arm from Merlin’s grasp, but Merlin grabs his arm again and forces him to put it around Gwen.

“It’s part of your fuck-all persona,” Merlin says ushering them inside. “You’re a rich prat, and Gwen is your fling of the week.”

Gwen squawks at the remark and goes to remove her sunglasses.

“No, Gwen, keep the shades on. That’s part of your persona,” Merlin urges and Gwen does as he says. The last time she went along with one of Merlin’s harebrained schemes she got out of school for the day.

“Ok,” Gwen whispers conspiratorially and turns to Arthur. He looks like he needs more convincing. “Come on Arthur,” Gwen says with a nudge. “Fun. Remember?”

Arthur sighs and gives in. “Fine, what exactly do you need me to do?”

“Just stand their and look pretty,” Merlin says with a twist of his body. He turns back abruptly. “Oh and act as arrogant as possible.” Merlin turns to Gwen and pulls out a piece of gum from his pocket. “Do you know how snap your gum like those annoying birds on the dance team?”

“Yeah… Part of my persona?” Gwen asks taking the bubble gum and popping it in her mouth.

“Exactly,” Merlin answers and heads to the front desk.

Gwen shakes her head and she and Arthur share a look. Gwen pulls out her mobile, juts out her hip and tries to look as disinterested with what was happening up at the front desk with the concierge as she can. Arthur checks his watch impatiently and for the first time, Gwen could see the posh prick Arthur might have become if it weren’t for Merlin keeping him grounded all these years. It was a little unnerving, actually, to see how Arthur probably is when he’s with his father. He was never that way with Merlin and Gwen. Ever.

“Please, sir,” Gwen hears and Merlin is practically leaning over the desk to where he can almost reach for the man behind it. “I just need you to check the logs again. I don’t know which of the aliases I used when making the reservation and he’s standing right over there with this new bird and I just know he will fire me for this if I don’t fix it,” Merlin pleads. The concierge looks over at Gwen and Arthur, but neither of them even flinch. For anyone who might be looking, it would seem as if Arthur and Gwen were a posh couple expecting a room right this very minute and there would be trouble if they were not given one.

Gwen is legitimately surprised by how well this half-caulked plan of Merlin’s is working. Somehow, all of Merlin’s schemes end up working out, and Gwen wishes her plans would go half as well.

The man behind the desk taps his fingers nervously, and Gwen’s heart sinks when he turns back to Merlin with a sigh. “I’m sorry, sir, I can’t help you. If you figure out the name you used—“

“Do you even know who that is over there?” The sudden shout form Merlin catches Gwen off guard but she quickly schools her features and turns to Arthur, flashing him a flirty smile as if to say, “Yes and he’s all mine.”

Arthur pulls out his mobile and opens his email app, acting completely unaffected by the outburst. Gwen pouts and gives Arthur a nibble on his chin, but Arthur continues to scroll through his messages without even glancing in her direction. She turns away with a huff and pops the bubble gum gloomily.

Gwen wishes she knew how good of an actor her boyfriend was ages ago. She would have ran lines with him when she got the lead in the school musical, instead of Mr. Geoffrey.

“No…” the concierge confesses a glint of intrigue in his eyes and Gwen watches as Merlin pounces on that with everything he has.

“That is Arthur Le Fay,” Merlin tells him. “Son of Gorlois Le Fay, owner of the building you’re currently standing in as well as half of the western coast of Whales. So let me see your log…” Merlin stops his speech and stares at the name tag on the bloke’s crisp white dress shirt, “Gilly. And then we can be on our way.”

Gilly looks frightened half to death as he hands over the log book for Merlin to look over and Gwen hides her face in Arthur’s chest to keep from laughing. Arthur plays with her hair on instinct and Gwen let’s out a snort. “We still need to act,” Gwen whispers.

Arthur replies with a complete air of distaste for everything around him. “Please, Guinevere. I am a professional.”

“Professional prat,” Gwen mutters, but sinks back into Arthur. His shirt was freshly cleaned and he smelled of fabric softener and Arthur Pendragon.

“There,” Merlin barks. “I gave you this name earlier, and you said it wasn’t here.” Merlin shoves the appointment book back at Gilly and stabs a finger at the name. “Bradley James.”

“I’m so sorry sir,” Gilly stammers. “I don’t remember you saying that and oh— somehow your reservation was labeled as cancelled. Please forgive me. I will make this right, right now.” Gilly reaches behind him and pulls one of the keys from the hook. “We always have a room available in case one of the owners comes in. In fact, I don’t know why you didn’t just ask for that room.”

Gwen and Arthur freeze. It was going so well, and now the bloke was looking at them suspiciously. Merlin didn’t seem fazed in the least however.

“We use an alias for a reason,” Merlin snaps. “He doesn’t like people knowing where he is, like his father for instance.” Merlin snatches the keys from Gilly’s hand angrily. “So how about you keep this between us, yeah?”

Gwen sucks in her lips to keep from smiling and grabs her bag with one hand and Arthur’s hand with the other and walks him promptly by the bloke, snapping her gum again with a pompous pop. Arthur doesn’t even glance at the kid, still scrolling through his imaginary emails.

Once inside the elevator, everyone lets out a collective sigh of relief.

“Jesus,” Arthur grunts. “That was mad.”

“Please,” Merlin says with a humble wave of his hand. “I’ve been planning this since the day Gwen said she wanted to see one of the rooms. Just don’t break anything, we’ll have your dad’s car put inside, and then spend the rest of the day at the beach. And we’ll be gone before anyone suspects a thing.”

“How do you know this Gilly person won’t look up Arthur Le Fay and find out he’s not a real person,” Gwen asks, trying to cover all the bases.

“It won’t matter because he is a real person. He has a wikipedia page and everything,” Merlin replies with a smirk.

“Jesus,” Arthur says again, shaking his head incredulously and wrapping an arm around Gwen’s waist. “So what about this Bradley James? You sure we aren’t going to get him in trouble?”

“Yeah, I made him up too,” Merlin admits. “Called the Citadel last night to make the reservation and then called again this morning to cancel it. I figured no harm done if we didn’t make it.”

“And you did this for me,” Gwen asks officially unable to stop smiling.

“‘Course, Gwen.”

Arthur stares at the brunette in wonder. “Who even are you Merlin?”

Merlin just grins merrily as the elevator doors open on their floor and heads down the hall to the marked room indicated on the keys and opens it. He steps back and let’s Gwen go in first.

It was exactly as she thought it would be. Perfect.

See, Gwen was poor. Her father was a carpenter who only just made enough to feed and shelter his two children. Gwen would always have to work summers waiting tables to help out. Elyan would provide as well, a lot more than Gwen. She suspected whatever he was doing was illegal but was too afraid to ask where the dosh came from. One day he came home with a broken arm and busted face, and after that he never brought home another pound, instead focusing on his studies. Gwen constantly thought about the future and always figured she would end up being just like her mum. And before she died, her mother was a maid. A maid at the Citadel.

Her sandals smacking against the shiny marble floor, Gwen walks over to the sofa, running her hands over the soft suede fabric. All the appliances in the kitchen were sharp stainless steel. To her left was a game room, complete with billiards table, dart board, wet bar, widescreen telly and every gaming console under the sun. To her right was the bedroom. She saunters over to the bed tugging one side experimentally but the sheet is so tight, it doesn’t even budge.

Gwen can’t take it. She pulls at the sheets and punches the pillows until they are no longer fluffed. She screams, tearing off the bedspread and bunching it into a ball, tossing it lazily onto the color-coordinated love seat. She turns the lamps on the side tables until they were no longer symmetrical and places smudgy fingerprints on the flatscreen. When she’s done she takes a step back to admire her work.

“It’s less perfect now,” Gwen whispers, before she chokes on a sob that’s been threatening to emerge since she arrived. She sinks to the floor, but a pair of strong arms catch her before she falls. “Arthur,” she weeps, and he gathers her up into her arms and carries her back into the living area, settling down onto the couch and holding her. Merlin appears next to her and grabs one of her hands in comfort.

“Guinevere,” Arthur says soothingly. She loves when he calls her by her full name.

“Thank you,” Gwen manages through another rack of sobs. “Thank you both so much.”

“What did we do,” Merlin asks, completely gobsmacked.

“More than you’ll ever know,” Gwen answers.

See, Gwen was poor. She always thought that was a bad thing. She thought that if she got straight A’s, was a part of every extra curricular activity, excelled at everything she put her mind to and kept going until she was the best, that somehow she would get a good job, earn lots of money, and live happily ever after. She was told she was a lot like her mother, always making sure everything was exactly where it needed to be. But that’s not who she was, not really. She acted like that, because she wanted to feel close to her Mum. She liked being like her. But then she met Arthur and Merlin. And they were messy. Arthur’s room was cluttered and unkempt and his note taking was atrocious. Merlin didn’t even own a pencil. They took her places she’s never been before, made her experience things she never thought she’d do. They kept ripping her from her comfort zone and it wasn’t long before Gwen realized that they weren’t making her do things she didn’t want to do. She was going along with them willingly. Sometimes she was even the instigator.

And now she was here, in this room sandwiched between her two best friends. And she’s finally starting to understand that she’s nothing like her Mum. And that was perfectly alright.

“I want to be an actress,” Gwen says and Arthur squeezes her tighter and Merlin smiles brightly at her.

“You’d be brilliant at it,” Merlin tells her.

And Gwen can finally breathe again.

***I***

“Emrys… Emrys… Emrys…”

Morgana grips her pencil so hard she hears the crunch of it snapping in two.

See, Merlin Emrys was all Morgana Pendragon ever hears about. Every single person at this bloody school talked about him like he was some kind of saint. Every girl wanted to be with him. Every boy… also wanted to be with him. And it’s not like anyone knew which gender the amazing Merlin Emrys inclined toward, because the man never went out with anyone. Morgana hated him. He was always around, always hanging out with her brother, encroaching on her family. He even had his talons on Gwen, who Morgana hoped she could have been friends with one day. But there was no hope for that when Merlin was there.

“No Emrys today,” Professor Gauis utters. “Must be sick.”

Morgana scoffs inaudibly. She was positive Merlin was not the least bit ill. She couldn’t understand how the man did it. He had all of them snowed. The only person at this school who saw Merlin the same way she did was Headmaster Aredian, and wasn’t that a scary thought. Aredian was a disgusting knob. But he wasn’t fooled by Merlin’s adorable act.

“A. Pendragon… A. Pendragon…”

Morgan whips around to look for her brother, surprised by his absence. She could have sworn he was feeling fine when she left early this morning to hang with her latest boyfriend Val.

And this time her scoff could be heard by everyone.

“Is he ill as well, Miss Pendragon,” Gauis asks.

“Uh…” She highly doubted it, but she didn’t want to get her brother in trouble. “Yes, sir. Could barely get himself out of bed, Professor.”

“Well that’s too bad,” Gauis says and he probably means it. The old gaffer loved everyone. Morgana smiles politely at him.

As the professor continues down the attendance list, Morgana’s thoughts return to Merlin. She wishes everyone could see him the way she did. She wishes Arthur saw him for the bad influence he was. And that’s when an idea struck her like a bullet to the head.

She had a free period after her lunch and although technically you aren’t supposed to leave the academic grounds during that time for it was meant for revising, Morgana had an intrusive prick to expose.

Merlin Emrys was going to get what he deserved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took a long time before Arthur reluctantly handed over the keys to the parking attendant. The bloke couldn’t have been much older than Arthur or Merlin and the only reason Arthur assumed that of his age was because you have to be at least eighteen in order to work here. The bloke looked about ten. Arthur glances at the name on the kid’s ID.

“Mordred,” Arthur reads. “Right, take good care of this car alright? It’s very important that absolutely nothing happens to it.”

“That’s a sure way to get it all dinged up, Arthur,” Merlin jokes behind him. “I’m sure he’ll handle it like his livelihood depends on it, now let’s go. We’re losing daylight and we haven’t even stepped foot on the beach.”

Mordred’s lips quirk amusedly and Arthur couldn’t get it out of his mind that the kid was coming up with some devious plan. It was the eyes. They were impossibly blue.

And Arthur thought Merlin had crazy blue eyes.

“Fine,” Arthur says, finally giving in. “We’ll be back for this around two?” Arthur turns to Merlin for conformation and Merlin nods his head reluctantly. “Two,” Arthur reiterates and Mordred nods his head.

It was really creepy and unnerving how the lad never spoke. Arthur didn’t like it.

“Ok,” Arthur says as Mordred takes off in Uther’s car heading for the garage. Arthur watches until it disappears around a bend, and there’s suddenly a weight off his chest. Out of sight, out of mind. “Let’s go.”

“Gwen’s in the shops getting swim suits,” Merlin explains.

“Nice one,” Arthur says but quickly halts in his tracks. “Oh no.”

“What,” Merlin asks with a hint of concern.

“Gwen is going to buy the worst ones she can find just to embarrass us.”

“Shite.”

Both boys rush to the shops just as Gwen was finished paying. She palms the plastic bag protectively and sends a telling smirk in their direction. Arthur groans at the sign in the front door claiming no refunds. He considers dipping into their food stash if the swim suits ended up being too hideous, but ultimately decides they were just going to have to make do. They couldn’t possibly be that awful.

He was wrong. Arthur was always wrong.

See, without Merlin Emrys in his life, Arthur would have made a lot more mistakes. Merlin showed him how horrid Sophia was when Arthur thought he was in love with her. He showed him how annoying Vivian was when Arthur thought he loved her as well. Merlin was there when Arthur failed Professor Nim’s class and took the time to investigate how that could happen. It turns out the teacher was failing him on purpose in retaliation for something that happened between his father and her a thousand years ago. Merlin promptly had her fired and Arthur didn’t have to go to summer school that year. There was the time Merlin’s friend from grade school came to visit. Will hated everyone who was rich and Arthur assumed any friendship with him would be a lost cause. However, Merlin never gave up and Will visits every summer for Arthur’s annual yearend pool party. Arthur thought Merlin was merely jealous when he started hanging out with his new footy mate Cedric. Apparently Merlin was just trying to obtain evidence that the boy was stealing shite from his house. When Gwen’s father Tom was the lead suspect in a ring of thefts happening in Camelot, and Arthur didn’t know how to help, Merlin was the one to consider asking Uther. Arthur went to his father that night and convinced him to represent Tom in the trial. For free. How many things would have gone differently if Merlin wasn’t there to show Arthur how wrong he was?

“Every time I see them, they just get worse,” Arthur says stepping out of their hotel washroom with the SPF50. Large white hibiscus flowers are printed haphazardly on every inch of Arthur’s shorts. He stares down at them despondently.

“At least their red. That’s your favorite color,” Gwen reminds him with a syrupy sweet voice.

“Yeah, that makes them so much better. You’re right Gwen,” Arthur replies mockingly.

“There was a pair with Minions on them. I could have bought you those instead,” Gwen admonishes.

“Oh God no!” Arthur shutters at the thought. “I can’t believe those even exist.”

“I can’t believe these exist,” Merlin objects, walking in from the balcony and closing the slider behind him. Arthur stifles a laugh and quickly turns it into a coughing fit. Merlin narrows his eyes.

Merlin’s swimming shorts were midnight blue with large yellow stars and crescent moons scattered about.

Gwen gasps indignantly, a hand to her heart as if she was hurt by their hate for the swim suits she bought. “I think you really pull them off Merlin.”

“I look like I’m wearing two wizard’s hats on my legs,” Merlin deadpans and Arthur chokes on air. That was exactly what it looked like.

Gwen scoffs and brushes off the comparison easily. “Well I think you both look adorable.” As for Gwen, she bought herself a simple lavender bikini and yellow sundress. She looked perfect. “Well, let’s get out of here. We have an ocean to see.”

Arthur grunts reluctantly and tosses the SPF50 to Merlin who performs an almost rehearsed fumbling act. He smiles triumphantly at Arthur when he finally catches it and takes a bow like he had just executed a dangerous feat with perfection. When he lift his head, Arthur applauds him with a roll of his eyes. “You best apply that shite generously, or you’ll fry out there. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve never stepped a foot outside in your whole life.”

“You are unbelievably pale, Merlin,” Gwen adds, joining in on the banter.

Merlin responds with an, “Oi,” but is too busy rubbing in the sun screen to say much more. When he finishes he looks up at Gwen and Arthur and puts his hands on his hips. “Ready. Let’s get the fuck out of this place.”

“I got all our stuff in here,” Gwen announces, patting her schoolbag. “It sucks to have to carry this around, but if we can’t get back to the room for any reason, it’s probably for the best.”

“Good thinking,” Arthur says. “Well I guess that’s it then. Everyone, say goodbye to our free suite.”

“Goodbye suite,” his friends say in unison. 

And with that, the three of them leave for Avalon beach.

***I***

It’s beautiful out. The sand is soft under his feet and the sky is cloudless above his head. Merlin snaps a picture of it with his iPhone but the result doesn’t do it any justice. He wishes he brought along his more expensive camera.

Merlin looks to his right where Arthur lays napping under the warm sun. 

The three of them had decided to dig a giant hole. It’s something they always did when they came to the ocean. Merlin called it “Leaving their mark on the Earth”. For the next two days, anyone who came to the beach would see the hole and wonder about it. And then the sea would wash it away and it would just be a memory. After the hole was finished, Gwen went to find some seashells to decorate the hole with. Arthur crawled inside the hole, sprawling out like a starfish and smiled lazily up at the sun. Nearly two minutes later, Merlin stopped snapping photos to hear his friend snoring softly. When Gwen came back with the shells, Merlin shot her a duplicitous look and they went to work burying the man under the loose sand. They worked quietly and quickly and before long, Arthur was covered from his chest down to his feet with sand and adorned with a pair of shell-covered tits, courtesy of Gwen, and a tiny prick, courtesy of Merlin.

Merlin leans down and captures their masterpiece from a few different angles. He belatedly considers making a mermaid tail but out of the corner of his eye he sees Gwen making her way back, wringing out the excess water from her dark hair. Merlin turns the cameraphone toward Gwen and snaps a few shots of the woman in motion. When he’s done he scrolls through the new photos with a small smile on his face.

See, Merlin must have a thousand photos of his friends on his mobile and nearly twice as many on the camera he left at home. They were very easy to photograph. Arthur was tall and blonde. His skin was always a golden tan from his days spent outside playing football or swimming in his pool. The muscles in his arms and chest were defined from years of exercise and his eyes were a stunning dark blue. Gwen was curvy and smooth. Her hair was a mess of beautiful brunette curls that Merlin convinced her should never be pulled back. Her eyes were a guileless brown, always wide and trusting, with just a hint of amusement peaking through the innocence. Her skin was dark and soft. Arthur and Gwen could not look more different. Except for one thing. They had the same smile. Merlin loved catching moments of the two of them smiling at each other. They had no idea how beautiful they were.

Behind him, Merlin hears a grumbled, “No… I… I can’t…” Merlin turns and kneels beside Arthur’s face.

“What?” he prompts. “What can’t you do?”

Blue eyes pop open and Arthur squints up at him. “I can’t scratch my face because my so-called mates buried me under a pile of sand, MERlin.” Merlin shoots him a smile and snaps a picture of his face to laugh at later. Merlin flicks him in the ear and Arthur yelps in protest. “I’m going to murder you.”

“Oh yeah,” Merlin says, unimpressed. “Then who’s going to get you out of that hole?” Arthur grins, a frightening smile that doesn’t really reach his eyes. Merlin reconsiders his impression. Merlin watches as Arthur takes a deep breath gearing up for something. “Arthur?”

Arthur’s arms burst from the sand and he grabs Merlin’s vest. “You severely underestimate my strength, mate.”

“My tits!”

Merlin and Arthur both turn at the interjection to find Gwen looking at the seashells that fell on either side of Arthur, her hands on her hips. The boys look back at each other and break out in laughter. Gwen squawks and stomps over to them both.

“I worked really hard on those,” she shouts, but before long she was joining in on the laughter too. The three of them couldn’t stop, and just as it was dying down, Arthur looks at the tiny prick still perfectly erect and cries an indignant, “Who gave me a micropenis?!” and that started the giggle fit all over again.

Merlin wipes the tears stinging his eyes letting out one last chuckle and says, “So, who’s hungry?” Arthur and Gwen raise a hand in answer.

“Just let me go wash off all the sand,” Arthur mumbles, finally extracting himself completely and slapping a wet glob of sand on Merlin’s cheek.

Merlin wipes off the sand with a finger and let’s it go. Arthur heads to the ocean and Gwen follows brushing large chunks of sand from Arthur’s back and bum. Merlin takes his mobile back out and takes a few more pictures as Arthur cleans himself in the salt water. Gwen splashes Arthur playfully and they smile at each other.

Merlin smiles too. He puts the phone back away, pulls his knees to his chest, and watches his friends casually.

This was a good idea. They needed this. Merlin needed this.

***I***

The restaurant is chilly and Gwen pulls tighter on her blazer to retain some of the heat. The three of them argued over where to eat, but ultimately decided to return to the Citadel, change out of their swimsuits and head to the posh restaurant in the lobby. Merlin and Arthur left their suits hanging up in the shower and Gwen doubted that either of them planned on going back for them.

“Cold?”

Gwen nods her head at Arthur and he wraps an arm around her, prompting her to snuggle in close. The blonde was always warm to the touch and Gwen thanks him gratefully.

The Maitre’d walked by at that moment and Gwen watches as Merlin explains who they are and how they were going to pay for the meal. He is quick with the lies and the snooty French bloke accepts the information easily. Arthur squeezes her arm excitedly. It looks like they would be eating for free at the nicest restaurant in Avalon. Gwen is going to order everything on the menu.

“Monsieur, Madame,” the Maitre’d says, motioning for Arthur and Gwen to follow him and Merlin. “This way please.”

When they are seated, a waiter comes by with a pitcher of cucumber water and when he leaves the three of them chat jovially. Gwen remembers that at this moment all her other classmates are still in school, the bell for lunch break about to ring, and here she was with her two best friends sipping on fresh water and picking at the french rolls and cinnamon biscuits while waiting for their appetizers, fried calamari for Gwen and Arthur and artichoke dumplings for Merlin. She can’t believe how lucky she is.

“There’s no way she should have died,” Gwen argues.

“Agreed. She was right fit,” Arthur adds.

Merlin rolls his eyes. “But she wasn’t doing anything. Sure, she was attractive, but her death was needed. Everything was going way too well this season. I think we needed to be reminded that we were watching Game of Thrones.”

“But why her,” Gwen whines. “She was one of my favorites.”

“Gwen, everyone is one of your favorites,” Arthur reminds her. “As long as they aren’t having dogs maul babies or having other characters executed, you want everyone to live. Even Jamie is one of your favorites.”

“Oh come on,” Gwen says poking Arthur with the end of her fork. “You like Jamie too. He’s not that bad.”

“I read the books,” Arthur returns. “He is way worse in the books.”

“Well we aren’t talking about the books,” Gwen tells him. “Just think of them as completely different characters. Show Jamie Lannister and book Jamie Lannister are not the same.

“Do you think he’ll end up killing Cersei,” Merlin asks.

“God I hope so. She killed off one of my favorite characters,” Gwen reminds him.

“See,” Arthur admonishes. “You used to think of Cersei as one of your favorites, but now that she had one of your other favorites executed, you’re alright with her biting it?”

“Yup,” Gwen replies popping a piece of bread in her mouth.

“You’re ridicu—“

Arthur’s eyes go wide as he stares blankly at someone behind Gwen and Merlin. They both turn and there in a three piece suit, carrying a briefcase in one hand and shaking another man’s hand with the other is Uther Pendragon.

“Shite,” Arthur curses and dips under the table. The three of them are partially hidden behind a group of plants around the booth they currently occupy, but Uther and the man he came in with were coming their way.

“What do we do,” Gwen asks Merlin panicking.

“Just calm down,” Merlin replies curtly. “Turn your head toward me and act like you belong. He won’t even notice us, if we don’t draw attention to ourselves. This is Uther we’re talking about. Has the prick ever noticed us before?”

Merlin doubles over at what Gwen could assume was Arthur punching him in the stomach and Merlin sends a quick kick to the man under the table in retaliation.

“Stop it,” Gwen hisses. “He’s almost here.”

Gwen smiles politely at Merlin, hiding her face. She and the brunette were mere inches apart and to anyone looking at them, it would seem like they were a couple having a quiet, personal conversation while their friend was in the loo.

“So, how are you Gwen,” Merlin asks to sever the tension.

“Good,” Gwen replies. “You?”

Merlin gives a thoughtful grin, before nodding. “Good.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

“Fantastic,” Gwen says with a raised brow.

“Brilliant,” Merlin counters, also raising a brow.

Gwen grimaces. “Well nothing’s better than brilliant, Merlin. I suppose that ends the game.”

Merlin brings a finger discretely to his lips and it takes everything in her to keep herself from turning to look. After a few moments of stilted silence, Merlin finally let’s out a breath and Gwen follows.

“Fuck, we need to get out of here,” Merlin stage-whispers, loud enough for Arthur to hear. 

Gwen nods, grabs one last roll, stuffs it into her blazer pocket, and exits the booth, making sure to keep her back toward where Uther must be. Merlin follows quietly after her, dabbing his face with the napkin that was in his lap before placing it on the empty plate that once held the calamari. They both make room for Arthur to crawl out from the table in front of them, shielding his arrival with their bodies and the three of them leave the restaurant with a quick thanks to the maitre’d.

Once they are all the way out of the hotel, Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen can finally breathe again.

“Fuck, what the hell is he doing here,” Arthur shouts.

“It’s probably some client,” Merlin answers. “Calm down Arthur.”

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!”

The silence following the outburst is deafening and Gwen considers breaking it, but ultimately decides to stay out of.

Arthur blinks and when he opens his eyes again he looks at Merlin sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

Gwen can see it.

See, Merlin and Arthur never fight. They bicker and wrestle, but Gwen has only seen them have one actual fight in the entire time she’s known them. And it was over Morgana.

Morgana and Arthur were close. Closer than a lot of people realized. In public they barely looked at each other, but Gwen knew how much they cared for one another. One morning about a year ago, Arthur plopped down onto the bench between them, gave Gwen a quick kiss, and turned to Merlin with a huge smile on his face.

“Guess what,” Arthur asked poking Merlin to get him to look up from his book, recreational of course, because why would Merlin want to read any of the required educational novels.

“What,” Merlin mumbles, flipping a page without looking up.

“Well,” Arthur said stretching out the word teasingly. “I was talking to Morgana and I think she likes you.”

Gwen widened her eyes at the new information. Merlin barely acknowledged it. 

“That’s good,” Merlin muttered. “I thought maybe she hated me or something.”

Arthur drew back slightly, but forged on. “No you dollophead. I meant she likes you in like a romantic way.”

Merlin looked from his book then. Gwen tensed under Arthur’s arm, but she had no idea why.

“What?” Merlin asked, somber and detached. Arthur didn’t seem to hear the emotions in the question.

“I know right. She wouldn’t shut up about you last night. But now we can go on double dates and we can all hang out. It will be fun,” Arthur said, nudging Merlin. But Merlin was stock still. His face was pinched and emotionless. “Hey, you in there—“

“Arthur,” Gwen warned, but it was too late.

“No.”

The word was unfeeling and cold, and Gwen couldn’t stop from shuddering.

“What do you mean no,” Arthur asked, still joking. Gwen couldn’t see how Arthur could be this dense.

“I mean no, Arthur,” Merlin replied, standing up and clutching the book tightly to his chest as if to protect himself. Arthur stood up to join him leaving Gwen alone and conflicted.

“Do you not like Morgana?!”

“I like her fine.”

“Then I don’t understand…”

Merlin whirled on Arthur. “YOU WOULDN’T!”

Gwen watched mouth agape as the silence stretched. Merlin was no longer impassive. He looked like he was about to punch something… or someone. Merlin had never yelled before. It was hard to watch.

Merlin unclenched his fist and Gwen saw his eyes turn watery. Without a word, Merlin turned around, walked off campus, and didn’t return for the rest of the day.

Gwen watched Arthur who watched Merlin. He looked as if all the sunshine and air and water had been sucked away from him, leaving him dry and lifeless. Gwen probably didn’t look much better.

“What— what just happened?”

Arthur most likely hadn’t been asking Gwen directly, but she answered anyway. “I don’t know.” She reached out for his hand that lay limply at his side. He flinched but didn’t pull away.

The bell rang signaling for everyone to get to class and Arthur finally looked at her. He looked hollow. “Gwen—“

“What are you doing, Arthur?” Gwen interrupted. “Go after him.”

Arthur gulped and for the first time since the outburst he looked like himself again. He nodded, leaned down, and kissed her. It lasted longer than usual, but when he pulled back, Gwen still thought it wasn’t enough.

“Right,” Arthur said and it was so soft, Gwen wasn’t sure if he actually said anything.

“When you’ve made up, I’ll be studying at Essitir park,” Gwen told him confidently. “Both of you better be there.”

There was a peak of a smile as Arthur nodded one final time and left.

When she saw them again, Arthur had his arm around Merlin’s shoulder flicking his ear and laughing. Merlin was his normal self again. Gwen never asked them about the fight, partially because she was afraid that bringing it back up would make it start again. But mostly it was because it was none of her business and she was just glad to have her boys back.

***I***

“We promised.”

“I know, I’m so sorry Merlin,” Arthur pleads. “It’s just… never mind. I don’t want to make excuses.”

Merlin snorts softly and a quick quirk of a smile graces his lips. “I know,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes. “He’s your father.”

Arthur sighs in relief. They promised never to yell at each ever again. Not since that time a year and half ago when they did all the yelling their relationship could ever handle. “Are we ok,” Arthur asks.

“Yeah we’re good you clotpole,” Merlin answers.

Suddenly a hand snakes into his and another into Merlin’s, Gwen standing between them, like an anchor bringing them both back to the Earth.

“So…” Gwen asks. “What now?”

Arthur thinks immediately of the man sitting in the restaurant they just left. Arthur can’t have him finding out about his day off and looks at his friend’s apologetically. “I think we should go home,” Arthur proclaims with a grimace.

“Nope,” Merlin says immediately. “That’s not happening.”

“Merlin,” Arthur reasons.

“Nope,” Merlin says again. “Now we know exactly where your father is so, yeah, the citadel is no longer an option. But this little holiday is not over Arthur.” Arthur wants to protest, but Merlin suddenly looks off in another direction. “Come on,” he continues dazedly staring at a point in the distance. “It’s hardly noon yet. We’ll wait a couple hours for your father to leave, and then come back and get the car.”

“Yeah,” Gwen chimes in. “Let’s not risk waiting here while the attendant get’s the Ferrari when Uther could come out of those doors any second.”

Arthur had to admit, they were right. “Fine, what are we doing then?”

Merlin just turns and grins. “The boardwalk looks open today.” Merlin quirks up his eyebrows in question.

Arthur snorts in reply. “Only if we can get Gwen on the ferris wheel.”

Both boys turn to the girl waiting for an answer. She looks hesitant, ever afraid of heights, but she’s been on worse and survived. “Alright,” she concedes and Arthur smothers her in a hug in triumph.

“Yes,” Arthur says wrapping an arm around his friends. “Also, let’s get candy floss.”

The pier was actually pretty busy for so early in the summer, a lot of students home early from uni milling about. Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen fit in perfectly.

They play a couple carnival games, Arthur winning Gwen a stuffed lion and Gwen winning Arthur a stuffed Eagle. Merlin wasn’t one for keeping anything, the room in his flat completely bare except for the furniture, a book shelf actually filled with book, and thousands of photos taped to the wall. Merlin had his mobile out the entire time Arthur and Gwen played and Arthur couldn’t wait to see the pictures.

It was half an hour later full of candy floss and peanuts before Arthur was finally able to get Gwen in line for the ferris wheel.

“It’s not so bad, right,” Arthur asks her with a nudge. “It’s not nearly as high as the London Eye.”

Gwen looks up as Arthur and Merlin drag her forward to the space the people in front of them left when they went to get seated.

“I hated the London Eye,” Gwen hisses.

“But you went on it and were completely fine,” Merlin whispers rubbing her back comfortingly.

“And we’re here to protect you,” Arthur adds, pulling on her curls to stop her from looking up. “Gwen?”

She takes a deep breath before saying, “I’m fine. I can do this,” ever the brave one.

See, that’s what most people don’t see when they look at Gwen, but Arthur and Merlin did. She was the brave one. Arthur was athletic, disciplined, and strong. Merlin was adventurous, creative, and fun. And Gwen? Well she was kind, honest, and determined and has been since the day they all met.

Arthur was practicing football with his team, Merlin sitting in the stands reading some horribly boring novel from the victorian age, when Gwen came out of the headmaster’s office with a huff. Arthur noticed her immediately and was so distracted he didn’t even see his mate kick the ball to him. The football rolled out and Arthur shrugged apologetically.

“Sorry mates, I’ll get it.” After he tossed the ball to a bloke on the other side of the scrimmage, he decided to take a break and got some water.

Gwen looked around for someone and when she didn’t see him, she pulled out her mobile and sat down on the bleachers a few rows below Merlin. Arthur watched her with interest.

After a short time, it seemed whoever was on the other end didn’t answer. Gwen sighed and left whoever it was a message. Arthur could barely make it out.

“I’m waiting outside. Come pick me up when you’re done snogging whoever it is you literally just met since this is your first day here.” She hung up with a frustrated exhale and Arthur wanted to go make sure she was alright, but another person beat him to it.

“Bad day,” Merlin asked, earmarking the page he was on and closing the book with a thud.

Gwen glanced up and smiled at him politely. “First day,” she explained.

“Aredian being a prick again?”

Gwen chuckled and Arthur thought that sound was perfect. “My brother was supposed to be there with me, but when he didn’t show, the headmaster got annoyed.”

“He’s always annoyed, the git. Don’t take him too seriously. I don’t.” Merlin reached out a hand in greeting. “I’m Merlin.”

“Gwen,” she said taking his hand. “I’ll keep your advice in mind. So what are you doing here?”

“Waiting for someone,” Merlin answered.

“Alright, but why are you waiting out here? Wouldn’t you rather wait in the library or something,” Gwen asked indicating the book.

“I like the sound of football in the background,” Merlin replied, and Arthur scoffed. Why didn’t he just say he was waiting for Arthur to be done with practice?

“Oh?” Gwen looked at the pitch contemplative. “You don’t really seem the type to like sports.” When she turned back and saw Merlin’s amused face, she winced. “I— I didn’t mean like… Umm…”

“What did you mean,” Merlin prompted with a grin.

“It’s just you don’t look like one of those big, muscle-y kind of fellows— I mean I’m sure you’re stronger than you look. I just…” Gwen seemed to understand what she just said. “Oh wow, I’m sorry.”

Merlin just laughed and Arthur laughed too. “You’re an honest one aren’t you Gwen,” Merlin said with a grin. “But I’ll have you know, I’m pretty decent at footie.”

He was too. Arthur had begged him to join the team every time the season was about to start, but Merlin would rather take photos of the match than actually be in them. Arthur couldn’t really fault him for doing what he wanted to do.

“Really?” Gwen seemed unconvinced.

“I’ll have you know I can take any of them. Well, most of them,” Merlin corrected. He couldn’t take Arthur.

“Which one can’t you take,” Gwen asked amiably.

Arthur snapped out of his blank-faced gazing and looked back at the field, squirting some water into his mouth and trying his hardest to seem like he hadn’t been listening to the entire conversation.

“That one,” Merlin said, and Arthur assumed he was pointing at him. He figured he should probably rejoin the game, but when he did, he had a hard time focusing, too busy listening to Merlin and Gwen’s conversation.

“Oh yeah? Why not,” Gwen asked.

“Arthur’s too good, but don’t tell him that. Don’t need him getting a big head or anything.”

“Why would I tell him?”

“Ah never mind he already knows anyway. Clotpole.”

Arthur smiled and knew Merlin could tell he was listening.

“Who’s that,” Gwen asked suddenly, and Arthur turned discreetly to see where she was pointing.

“Morgana,” Merlin answers. “She’s probably here to tell Arthur something.”

Arthur knew that wasn’t the case. She had started dating his teammate Cendred a few weeks before and was probably hear to pick him up. The prick couldn’t drive yet.

“Oh,” Gwen said and if Arthur wasn’t mistaken she sounded disappointed. “Girlfriend?”

“Nope,” Merlin replied leaning back lazily. “Sister. Why, you jealous or something?”

Gwen sputtered out a quick defense. “I don’t even know him.”

“Ah what’s to know? He’s handsome, incredibly fit, hilarious, good taste in clothing, posh, and I have it on good authority he’s one of the nicest blokes you’ll ever meet,” Merlin said and Arthur beamed with pride sending the ball he was dribbling into the net.

“Sounds like you want to date him,” Gwen said with a smirk.

“Nope,” Merlin replied easily. “That’d be like dating my brother.”

“Oh,” Gwen proclaimed in understanding. “So you guys are close then?”

“Yeah, he’s my best mate. So what do you say, want to go out with him?”

“Oh my god Merlin!”

It wasn’t until everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Arthur did he realize that he was the one who said it. He cleared his throat nervously and turned to his best mate. “I can get my own dates thank you very much,” he told him, sending him a two-fingered salute. When he realized that made him sound and look a little arrogant, he looked over at Gwen. “You are quite lovely though and I am most definitely going to ask you out.”

Gwen stared at him incredulously before breaking out into the most gorgeous fit of giggles he had ever heard. When she finished she blushed adorably. “Looking forward to it,” she said sweetly without a hint of hesitation.

Arthur smiled up at her until the click and whir of a camera shook him out of it. Merlin shrugged unapologetically.

“What, it’s gonna be a great photo.”

Arthur returned to his practice, shaking his head at what a complete dollophead Merlin was.

Arthur asked Gwen out the next day. Merlin hung up the photo, the first to grace his wall.

“At the top, we take a picture,” Gwen says.

Merlin nods and the three of them hobble into the carriage, Gwen in the middle holding both of their hands.

“You good,” Arthur asks. Gwen’s breathing was a little erratic, but she hadn’t started hyperventilating yet.

“I’m gonna,” she starts, gulps and tries again. “I’m just gonna close my eyes until we’re at the top, alright?”

“That’s fine,” Arthur assures her, pulling her head toward his shoulder and tugging her hair tenderly. Merlin pats her arm gently and they stay like that until they are stopped near the top on the third time through.

“Open your eyes Gwen,” Merlin whispers. “You made it.”

And it is gorgeous. For as far the eye can see, there is nothing but blue ocean, soft waves creating little white peaks in the seemingly never-ending water below.

Gwen opens her eyes, biting her lip. When she sees the view, she gasps inaudibly. Arthur watches to make sure she doesn’t panic, but Gwen smiles and Arthur relaxes. “Wow.”

“Yup,” Merlin says and there’s suddenly an iPhone obstructing their view. “Say cheese or something.”

Arthur and Merlin lean in closer until all three of them were in the frame. “Cheese or something,” they all shout in unison. 

Merlin taps the button and this moment is forever captured. Arthur leans down and kisses Gwen’s cheek and Merlin taps his finger again. When he pulls the iPhone back, Arthur watches him click on the picture and zoom in until it was just Arthur’s lips against Gwen’s cheek, immediately screen-shotting it when he has the perfect framing.

“That’s a good one,” Gwen comments before staring back out at the ocean. Arthur grunts in agreement and joins her.

“Thanks,” Merlin mutters before slipping his mobile back in his pocket. “Hey look over there,” Merlin says suddenly, pointing down to the end of the pier. “Looks like some kind of party.”

“We should go,” Arthur says instantly. Merlin and Gwen both turn to him in astonishment.

“Seriously?”

“Yes MERlin, seriously,” he replies smirking at them both. “Have you ever seen me turn down a good party?”

The carriage jolts, but it seems Gwen is still too stunned to care. “I suppose not,” she murmurs.

Arthur chuckles and reaches around Gwen and grabs Merlin’s neck, bring his head down until all their faces were inches from each other. “I’m having fun,” Arthur tells them. “Thank you.”

Merlin looks elated. “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-1 In defense of Guinevere...
> 
> So I received a review on my last chapter that simply stated: "I hate Guenevere and Arthur never ever loved her." First of all, I find it hilarious that anyone would even write this out and post it to a story. Like, why? It's a bit random. Yes, this is a story where Arthur and Gwen are together, but I didn't think I was shoving that fact down your throat, anonymous guest review writer. And I won't apologize for forgoing the merthur in favor of the canon relationship this one time.
> 
> Gwen is one of my favorite characters in Merlin. She is kind and shy, but unafraid to speak her mind. She wasn't a princess and she never complained about her lot in life. To be quite honest, she reminds me a lot of myself. I can't see myself in the courageous prat Arthur or the secret warrior Merlin or the misunderstood witch Morgana. If I was in that world, I would be Gwen. I would stand by these amazing characters' side and hope that my presence alone would be enough to keep them safe. And I would hope that when I needed them, they would be there to save me.
> 
> To claim that Arthur never loved her is absolutely ludicrous. She was loved by all who knew her. Gwaine and Lancelot and Leon. Even the other women in Arthur's life, like Mithian, could not find it in themselves to hate Guinevere. So I wonder why this reviewer loathed the girl so much. Enough to leave a comment that stated it so simply. Did they just go into the search bar and find every story that had [Arthur, Gwen/Guinevere] and write this? And frankly what was the point? Did you want me to agree with you? Did you even think I would acknowledge the comment at all? Or were you just screaming into the void because you were... bored?
> 
> I will admit that there are couples on tv and in movies and books that I just don't understand and I would never read a fanfiction that involved them. But if I stumbled onto one, I also wouldn't leave a review like this. In my story Arthur loves Gwen. If you don't like it... well move along and find a fanfiction you do. There is plenty to choose from.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> BingeMac
> 
> ***
> 
> A/N-2 In defense of this anonymous review: "Well, I was with you right up to point in which the black guy was a drug dealer who had to be bailed out by the white guy at least one or two years his junior. Stereotype much?"
> 
> Elyan in the show was no saint and had to be bailed out by Merlin and Arthur and Gwen before he got his life together and became a knight. That is where the idea came from. The show. I was not trying to stereotype. I'm very sorry if it came off that way. And in this universe that I created, people go to Merlin for help. That's just how it works. Merlin was the son of the local detective until Balinor's death, and he soon got the reputation that he will be there if you need him. He may not have magic in this story, but he sort of does. People trust him implicitly. And he comes when you call. That is his superpower.
> 
> To this anonymous reviewer, I do hope you can get past this and continue reading my story. However, I doubt you will see this A/N as you have most likely stopped reading after the first chapter. But I thought I would respond anyway.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> BingeMac


	4. Chapter 4

Morgana left the school a little later than she wanted. Val and her had another fight, the third that week alone, and Morgana finally called it off.

“We’re through,” she shouts, upending his cafeteria tray, spilling all the chips onto his lap.

“Fuck you bitch,” Val yells at her turned back and Morgana tosses a two-fingered salute over her shoulder.

“That means peace where I’m from!”

“Well here, it means you can suck big bag of dicks,” Morgana retorts and leaves before he can throw any more insults.

Once she’s in her car, she pounds the steering wheel in frustration and screams into the void.

“What are you doing,” Morgana asks herself. “Stop this. You are Morgana Pendragon. And he’s just some guy.” She inhales deeply and lets out the air in a zen-like fashion. She starts her mini cooper, the one her stepmother bought her when she turned sixteen to get Morgana to like her, and pulls out of the school parking lot.

Her first stop was Merlin’s place. She had to make sure he wasn’t really sick. She would look foolish if she told his mum and it turns out Merlin was actually ill in bed all day. Morgana was conniving, not stupid.

When she gets there, she pulls into a parking spot and looks up at the window where Merlin’s bedroom is. It’s been a while since she’s been here and she immediately regrets thinking about that last time.

See, Morgana came here a year ago to tell him she liked him. Morgana was always straightforward like that. The crush hit her like a speeding train and Morgana had to tell him immediately. So she climbed up the fire escape and knocked on Merlin’s window. What followed was the most humiliating night of her entire life.

“Merlin?”

When Merlin opened the blinds and peered out, he looked shocked to see her there. He opened the window and asked, “Morgana, what are you doing here?”

“I just… wait, my heel is stuck in the grate,” Morgana grumbled.

“Here let me help you,” Merlin offered, and proceeded to pull Morgana into his room, Morgana laughing, completely embarrassed.

“Thank you, Merlin, I—“ And that’s when she saw it. Well, them. All the pictures of her brother, taped to his wall like a serial killer. “Wow,” Morgana said because she didn’t know what else to say.

Merlin rubbed his neck self-consciously and Morgana had never seen him do anything self-consciously before. Ever. “Yeah, I suppose you’ve never seen my room before. We usually revise in the living room. Sorry for the mess.”

What mess, Morgana thought. The room was immaculate save for an open book on his bed where he had presumably been reading when Morgana interrupted. “Right. Don’t worry about it,” Morgana muttered, still in shock.

“Did you talk to Arthur or something?”

Morgana snapped her head away from the wall of photos to look at Merlin, her face completely blank because she still couldn’t quite understand how she was supposed to feel yet. “What?”

“Why are you here, Morgana?”

Morgana remembered what she was going to tell him and her face fell. She can’t tell him that now. Not when he was so clearly in love with someone else. “I—“

“Merlin, is everything alright? I heard a thump and—“ Merlin’s mum walked in and saw Morgana. “Morgana?”

“Mrs. Emrys,” Morgana replied. “Hi, I’m just…”

But she couldn’t come up with an explanation. She had nothing on her that she could say she was returning. The message she was going to tell Merlin was no longer true, or maybe it still was true, but should never be said. So instead, Morgana did the one thing she never thought she’d do.

She ran.

“You’re not running this time,” Morgana tells herself, climbing the fire escape again. “Merlin shouldn’t stay friends with Arthur if he’s in love with him… and he clearly still is,” Morgana muses as she looks around his room.

All four walls were now covered in pictures. Pictures of Merlin and Arthur. Pictures of Merlin and Gwen. Pictures of Arthur and Gwen. Pictures of just Gwen. Pictures of the three of them. Pictures of places in camelot and random people doing mundane things. But mostly there were pictures of Arthur.

Arthur running in his uniform, about to kick a ball. Arthur mid-laugh, head back and eyes closed. Arthur swimming in their pool. Arthur eating ice cream. Arthur staring off into the sunset.

“These are really good,” Morgana utters without thinking. “Creepy, but good.” Morgana shakes her head to clear her thoughts and remember why she’s here. Morgana pulls back the bed spread just to be positive, but she could tell it was just pillows immediately. “Obviously, Merlin’s not here. Time to tell his mum.”

She decides to leave a message for Mrs. Emrys in the kitchen, in case she isn’t able to find her at hospital, but when she opens Merlin’s bedroom door a string she hadn’t notice is pulled and the sheets on the bed shifts slightly as if someone was actually rolling over in their sleep. 

Morgana laughs sharply despite herself. “That actually looked convincing, Merlin Emrys,” she says as if he was there in the room and shakes her head in disbelief. Her laughter cuts abruptly. “What are you doing,” Morgana asks herself. “Stop this. You are Morgana Pendragon. And he’s just some guy.”

But he wasn’t just some guy. He was different. He was Merlin.

A scratching sound at the front door has her returning to the present and Morgana yelps. She considers turning around and leaving, but whoever it was probably heard her. Besides, her innate sense of curiosity always wins out and she silently walks to the front door flipping the hatch to peer out. On the other side was Headmaster Aredian, fiddling with the lock as if he was breaking in.

Morgana unlocks and yanks open the door with a start, revealing Aredian who looks up in surprise. “What in the bloody hell are you doing here?” Morgana belatedly remembers that this is the headmaster of her school, but she puts a hand on her hip and sneers at him anyway waiting for an answer.

Aredian cocks his head in distaste. “What are you doing here?”

Morgana ignores him. “Were you just trying to break in?!”

“Leaving school grounds at lunch is strictly prohibited—“

“I brought Merlin soup, you know, him being bedridden and all,” Morgana interrupts and she has no idea where that came from. Didn’t she come here to reveal Merlin? Was she having a change of heart? No it must be that her hate for Aredian far outweighed her hate for Merlin.

“Oh please, you expect me to believe he’s actually in bed,” Aredian counters with a contemptuous curl of his lips. “I know he’s skiving and I plan on exposing him.”

“You sound like a lunatic,” Morgana says.

Oh my god. I sound like a lunatic, Morgana thinks, eyes wide with realization.

“How dare you,” the headmaster snaps, barreling through the door. 

Morgana screams and reacts on instinct, kicking the prick in the bollocks. Aredian doubles back from the pain, one hand cupping his balls and the other gripping the door frame to keep himself upright. Morgan grabs the door and tries to slam it shut, but Aredian’s fingers get caught in between. He yells in pain and removes his hand instantly, Morgana closing the door behind him and locking it.

“You bitch,” Aredian shouts from the other side of the door. There’s suddenly a slam on the door as the headmaster inexplicably tries to take it down. Morgana fumbles out her phone and dials 999.

“I’m on the phone with the police, you bellend,” Morgana screams back. “They’ll be here any second and then you’ll be in a whole lot of trouble.”

If Morgana’s honest, the headmaster frightened her to death. Merlin seems to have made the man so angry he was threatening a student. Morgana felt strangely proud of Merlin for that.

“I know he’s not in there! I know it!”

“999 what is your emergency,’’ Morgana hears over the phone.

“Hello, I need the police. There’s some nutter outside my friend’s flat and he’s trying to break in.”

“Alright, what is your location, we will have someone sent right away.”

Morgana relays Merlin’s address and hangs up when the operator acknowledges. There is a couple more bangs on the door and incoherent threats and Morgana’s eyes start watering and she huddles in the corner of the couch, making herself as small as possible. She doesn’t realize that the banging has stopped until a new voice from the other side of the door shakes her form her stupor.

“Police, open up!”

Morgana jumps from the sofa, throws open the door and flings herself into the man’s arms. “Oh my god thank you. Thanks you.”

Strong arms hug her back. “Are you alright, ma’am?”

Morgana sniffles and pulls back from the embrace. She looks at the man’s badge. He was older probably in his early sixties. “I am now. Thank you.”

The officer examines the room quickly and turns back to Morgana. “Do you know the Emrys family?”

Morgana looks up at him in surprise. “Yes, I go to school with Merlin. Do you know them?”

“I was on the force with the father before he… well you probably know,” the office explains.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Morgana whispers, remembering how Merlin’s dad was killed by a gang a year after his family moved to Camelot. “Were you close?”

The officer smiles. “He was my partner. Well, it looks as if whoever it was who was harassing has left.”

“Oh, I know who it was,” Morgana informs him.

“You do? Do you want to file a police report?”

“Umm…” Morgana has to think about this. “Would Mrs. Emrys find out?”

“Yes, this is her residence.”

Why was Morgana even considering not filing a report? She wanted Mrs. Emrys to find out about Merlin, right?

Ok fine, she didn’t. But even if she didn’t want to get Merlin in trouble with his Mum anymore, Morgana desperately needed to make sure they knew about Aredian. He should be locked in the madhouse or something.

“Sorry Merlin,” Morgana mutters, before turning to the copper. “Alright, where do I have to go to do that, officer…”

“Kilgharrah,” he answers, offering a hand in greeting which Morgana accepts.

“Morgana.”

“Well Morgana, you’ll have to come down to the station,” Officer Kilgharrah explains. “Do you have a car?” Morgana nods. “Well, then you can follow behind me.”

“Alright, umm…”

“What is it?”

“I just, well I don’t have a key to the place and I don’t want to leave the front door unlocked,” Morgana tells him.

“How did you get in?”

Morgana smiles up at the officer sheepishly. “Through Merlin’s window. I climbed up the fire escape.”

Kilgharrah sighs deeply. “Can you climb back down,” he asks ruefully.

“Yes,” Morgana answers.

“Then I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“Thank you officer. I swear all of this will be explained in my report,” she calls out after him and he waves her off with a hand over his shoulder.

Morgana can’t be sure, but she believes he grumbles out, “I’m getting to old for this shite.” Morgana laughs as she closes the door behind her, locking it up and leaving though Merlin’s window.

She didn’t run this time.

***I***

The three of them are so close together they can barely move let alone dance, but Merlin doesn’t care. Packed together like sardines, the party music washes over the crowd, hypnotizing all of them into just being in the moment. Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen shout the lyrics to every song they know, and the lyrics they don’t know, they make up. Merlin never wanted it to end.

Eventually the music cuts out and a posh git in board shorts and a pink polo shirt steps onto the previously unoccupied stage, his voice echoing around the venue as he shouts at the gathering while simultaneously talking to whoever was on the other end of the camera he had pointed at him.

“Hello, hello, hello! Everyone having fun?!” The crowd cheers including Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen, because why not indulge the bloke? Merlin thought he looked familiar as well. “Brilliant,” he says flashing a row of pearly white teeth. “Everyone give it up for your DJ for the last hour, Trixter!” 

More cheering as a man in the corner behind the turn tables stands up and pumps his fist in the air. On the third pump, he opens his fist and a butterfly escapes his grasp. That sparks another round of cheering.

“Isn’t he just amazing?! Now I’m your host Julius from the band Dragon Thieves—“ More cheering, mostly from a group of girls in the back, interrupts his little speech and the man’s smiles grows showing off his dimples. “Thank you. Thank you,” he says trying to quiet the screaming fans. When he fails, he decides to just speak over them. “We were going to play a little set for you, but our lead singer is in hospital with a terrible flu.”

“I know all your songs!”

It goes quiet and the crowd parts like the red sea until everyone can see who said that. Merlin grins up at them all.

“What are you doing,” Gwen hisses.

“What? I do,” Merlin tells everyone, ignoring Gwen. Merlin’s been a fan of the Dragon Thieves for a long time now. His professor and Great Uncle Gauis used to teach all the band members when they attended Camelot Secondary. Merlin made Arthur go with him to some of their rubbish concerts they put on in friends’ basements back in year 8. Merlin knew every song by heart.

Julius smiles good-naturedly and gives Merlin a shake of his head and shrug. “You any good mate?”

“At singing,” Merlin asks.

“Yeah.”

Merlin only thinks about that for a second. “I can hold my own.”

Julius sighs into the microphone and rubs his face. “What the hell,” he says suddenly. “Get up here. We’ll let you sing one song.”

“Seriously?” Merlin couldn’t tell which one asked it. Himself, Arthur, or Gwen?

“Sure. I’m back in my hometown and I’m in the mood to play, so why bloody not? Daegs should be better this weekend for the real thing. Come on up here,” Julius says with a crick of his neck. Merlin obliges immediately only dimly aware of Arthur and Gwen standing back shell-shocked. “What’s you name, kid?”

“Merlin,” Merlin supplies after being handed a different microphone.

“Alright Merlin, and what’s your favorite song of ours?”

Merlin doesn’t even need to think about it. “Diamond of the Day.”

Julius looks surprised. “Wow, well that takes me back. That one isn’t even on a studio album.”

“Yeah, it’s on your second EP, His Bane.”

“And why is that your favorite?”

Merlin pauses briefly but ultimately decides to tell the truth. “It reminds me of my friends.”

“It’s kind of a dark song, mate,” Julius muses with a laugh. “Are they here then?”

“Yeah, right there. Arthur and Gwen.” Merlin waves at them both and they wave back, still in a bit of a daze.

“Well then,” Julius says quirking a smile. “Let’s get on with it shall we? Tristan, Isolde, get up here.” The crowd applauds as Tristan and Isolde bound up the steps to the stage, Tristan getting himself set up behind the drums and Isolde strapping up her bass.

But all Merlin can see is Arthur and Gwen. They watch him as he makes his way to the center of the stage and adjusts the mic stand. He grins at them stupidly. This was mad. This whole day has been mad.

See, Merlin was a nutter. He will rightfully admit it. He has never seen things the way other people see them, how normal people see them. When he thinks about the future, he doesn’t care about a career or a family. He wants to be able to pick up everything he owns and toss it. He wants to be able to leave at a moments notice and travel to India or Zimbabwe. He wants to live. Sure, he knows he will have to get a job and make money, and he is fine with that. He knows he will have to make acquaintances, and he is fine with that too. But he wants life to happen to him, not have him cock up life. He figured the universe had a plan for him. A destiny. He could try to manipulate a few things here and there, but if destiny pulled him in another direction, he would just shrug and let the current lead him where he needed to be. That’s why all his plans work out in the end, because no matter the outcome, Merlin’s plan would succeed, because he found success in everything the universe does for him.

The instruments are tuned and Tristan counts them down with three slaps of his sticks. And then Merlin is singing. He’s singing to his friends.

It’s not the end, but the beginning  
Answers, evasive  
Oh why can’t they live  
Do secrets count as winning  
I don’t really think so  
And I’m ‘a let you know

I think you’re a diamond  
A diamond  
The sun shines right off you  
Just like we all do  
I know you’re a diamond  
A diamond of the day  
But when it’s night  
I’ll keep it bright  
Until the sunrise

I’ll serve you with honor  
Always at your side  
Keeping you alive  
When you laugh, I’m a goner  
Since the day we met  
I wish that I had said

I think you’re a diamond  
A diamond  
The sun shines right off you  
Just like we all do  
I know you’re a diamond  
A diamond of the day  
But when it’s night  
I’ll keep it bright  
Until the sunrise

You said thank you  
Thanks for everything you’ve done  
But this is something we can’t outrun  
No more nicknames, no more fun  
Our team of two is now just one

But you’re a diamond  
A diamond of the day  
And when it’s night  
I’m supposed to keep it bright  
You’ll alway be my friend  
It’s not the beginning, but the end

“Everyone give it up for Merlin!”

Merlin beams at the crowd as they applaud and takes a bow. “Thank you!”

Julius leans over his guitar and tells Merlin, “Nice one. Good job, mate.”

“Thanks for letting me. This was mad,” Merlin says back.

“Not a problem,” Julius replies before taking the mic from the stand and turning back to the crowd. “You guys have been lovely. If you want to see us perform more songs, we’ll be here all weekend! For now however, we’ll let Trixter do what he does best. What you got for us, mate?”

Music blares from the speakers and Merlin recognizes the song immediately. “Oh my god,” Merlin shouts and locates his friends with his eyes. “Did you do this,” he mouths. 

Arthur shrugs and Gwen smiles. “Maybe,” Arthur mouths back.

“Get up here,” Merlin shouts over the music and motions for them to hop on stage. All the mics on the stage were cut, but that wasn’t going to stop Merlin from performing again.

Arthur and Gwen hesitate, but they eventually join him on stage, the three of them wrapping arms around each other and shouting the lyrics at the top of their lungs.

“Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play! Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid! And all that glitters is gold! Only shooting stars…”

The DJ cuts the music but everyone in the venue continues to sing, their voices echoing across the ocean. “Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas? I need to get myself away from this place! I said yep what a concept! I could use a little fuel myself and we could all use a little change! Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming! Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running! Didn't make sense not to live for fun! Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb! So much to do, so much to see! So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You’ll never know if you don't go! GO! You'll never shine if you don't glow! Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play! Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid! And all that glitters is gold! Only shooting stars break the mold!”

Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen face each other when they sing the last lyrics as if it would hurt too much not to. “And all that glitters is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold.”

***I***

“Is that…”

Gwen stops dead in her tracks while Arthur and Merlin continue ahead arguing about which Dragon Thieves album is best. She calls out after them.

“Guys?”

“The Dragon’s Call is so much better, Arthur. A Remedy to Cure All Ills, The Moment of Truth, To Kill the King are all fantastic songs…”

“Guys?”

“But they're all so different. Those songs are great but they don’t even feel like they should be on the same album. Now The Darkest Hour on the other hand has The Wicked Day, The Secret Sharer, The Hunter’s Heart, and A Servant of Two Masters. All decent songs, but together… Wow! What a brilliant—”

“Guys?!”

The blonde and brunette turn to face her and immediately freeze after seeing the look on her face. Her eyes are wide and full of unadulterated fear.

“What is it?” Arthur asks, a bit of apprehension in his voice.

Gwen gulps and immediately wants to retreat, but she soldiers on anyway. He would see it eventually. She let’s her eyes drift to the left side of the car park outside the pier and winces at the sight of the red Ferrari. Arthur and Merlin spin around and Gwen hears them both gasp.

“No,” Arthur says and then, as if all the strength has left his body at once, he continues with a barely audible, “It can’t be.”

Uther’s Ferrari is parked near the edge of the lot. There is a pile of what Gwen assumes is dog shit, and not human shit, on the hood of the car baking into the red paint job under the afternoon sun. Scratched into the driver’s side door is the word “Tyrant” and there is a folded up piece of paper under the windshield wiper.

Neither of the boys move, so Gwen decides she needs to be the first to act. She strides toward the car cautiously and avoids breathing through her nose. She extract the note from it’s place upon the windshield and unfolds it carefully. When she turns back to Arthur and Merlin she finds they have stepped a little closer but are both looking at the car with matching expressions of confusion.

Merlin is the first to speak. “What’s it say?”

It takes Gwen a moment to realize he was talking about the note in her hand. She visibly startles out of her trance and reads the letter aloud.

“Pendragon,” she begins and that is all the proof the three of them need that this is indeed Uther’s Ferrari. Merlin grabs Arthur’s forearm instinctively while the blonde just brings a hand to his face, his eyes growing wide and distant. Gwen clears her throat and Merlin nods minutely for her to continue. “I would say,” she reads, “that I am surprised you don’t remember me, but I’m not. I’m sure you don’t even remember my name even though you saw my ID tag a few hours ago. My name is Mordred. A few years ago while I was attending Camelot a year above you and Merlin, my girlfriend Kara got sick and her father was fired from his job. He and Kara were here on visa, and Mr. Johnson pleaded with his boss Bayard to rehire him so they wouldn’t have to go back to India, especially now that Kara was dying and they needed the NHS. When Bayard refused, Mr. Johnson sued him for wrongful termination. He was pretty certain Bayard fired him because he was a racist, so he should have won the trial, but they never had a chance. Because who did Bayard get to represent him? Uther fucking Pendragon. Apparently Pendragon and Bayard were old mates from Uni. Did you know that? Probably. Six months later Kara and her father who were drowning in legal fees and unable to find work had to leave the country and head back home. Kara died of cancer two months later. I loved Kara and Mr. Johnson was like a father to me. He died a month ago. I don’t think he had much to live for anymore. When I saw you today, I couldn’t take it anymore. I took it out on your car. Arrest me. Sue me. I don’t care. I’ve got nothing to live for either.”

When Gwen is done reading, she doesn’t look up from the note. No one speaks. No one moves a muscle.

Suddenly, Arthur crouches down and picks up a stray rock. He hurls it past Gwen and she listens as the glass windshield cracks behind her. She doesn’t turn around to see the damage. She is too busy running after Arthur.

***I***

“Arthur? Arthur?”

He finally registers the woman in front of him, looking at him with worried eyes and holding his face gently. How did he get here?

“You are so beautiful,” Arthur utters unintentionally, but he’s glad he did. Gwen’s face softened into a smile and she perches on her toes to reach his lips with her own.

“Are you gonna be alright,” Gwen asks as she pulls back. Arthur grips her waist and keeps her close.

“I made it worse,” Arthur says remembering the rock. “There’s a big pile of shit on the hood, ‘Tyrant’ carved into the door, and now the windshield has a huge crack in it… Fuck!”

Gwen rubs calming circles into his back. “I’m just glad you’re speaking again. You were silent for so long Merlin and I were worried you’d never speak again.”

“Yeah, I— where is Merlin?”

“He’s getting you a water. You looked like you were going to pass out,” Gwen says biting her lip.

Arthur grunts and tightens his grip on Gwen bringing her close to his chest. “I need to tell you something.”

“Can I look at your face when you do,” Gwens asks only half-jokingly.

“No,” Arthur chokes out, running his hands up her back to keep her in place. “It will be easier if I can’t see your beautiful eyes.” Gwen stiffens in his arms and Arthur worries she’s going to leave and that he’ll never be able to tell her what he needs to tell her. What he should have told her two weeks ago. But she relaxes eventually, and Arthur decides to get this over with before Merlin gets back. “I love you, Gwen Thomas,” he starts, pulling at the curls at the nape of her neck gently.

“But…” Gwen offers as if Arthur forgot what he was about to say. If only. He hasn’t been able to forget about this for two weeks.

“What makes you think there’s a ‘but’,” Arthur whispers but Gwen isn’t fooled.

“Just tell me,” Gwen says, no malice in her voice, but it still cut Arthur to the bone. “Say it.”

And Arthur can’t stand not looking at her. He pulls back and cups Gwen’s face with his hands and looks into her deep brown eyes. “I’m leaving.”

Gwen shakes her head and dismisses the statement easily. “Yeah, but it’s only to Cambridge. We can see each other on weekends and holidays and…”

Arthur runs a thumb over Gwen’s cheek wiping away a tear. “Actually, I’m not going to Cambridge.”

See, Arthur Pendragon was supposed to go to the University of Cambridge. His father went there. His grandfather went there. It was basically decided since birth that Arthur would go to the same university and major in law, and become a lawyer, just like Uther. Truthfully, Arthur wanted to be a lawyer. He wanted to help people who didn’t have the same opportunities that he did, people like those in Mordred’s story. He wanted to defeat men like his father in trial. He wanted to defeat his father in general. And his first step in defeating his father is showing him that he can make it on his own. That he can step out of Uther Pendragon’s increasingly darkening shadow and be different. Be better. He wanted his own path.

“You got into Harvard, then?”

Arthur snaps out of his thoughts. “Yeah, how did you know?”

“Arthur, I know you,” Gwen reminds him with a shake of her head. “You’ve wanted to go there since you visited your Uncle Aggie in Connecticut two summers ago. Merlin and I went to pick you up from the airport, and you were wearing a Harvard sweatshirt for Chrissake. And the following day, Merlin found that jumper hidden under your bed along with all the other shite you keep hidden from Uther.”

Arthur barks an indignant laugh. “I—I don’t…”

“Are you breaking up with me, then?”

And suddenly the air was heavy with the weight of her words. Arthur so badly wanted to immediately reply, “No of course not.” But that is what he was doing. He was breaking up with her.

“You deserve better than whatever shite long distance relationship we would have,” Arthur utters breathily, and if they weren’t so close, the blonde was certain the words would have been lost to the wind.

Gwen looks conflicted and Arthur can’t tell if she is going to run away or scream at him. Instead of doing either of those things however, Gwen crawls back into his arms and buries her face into his chest.

“I hate you,” he hears her muffle through his shirt. And then she starts giggling, the laughter vibrating against him. “No I don’t,” she says between chuckles. She pulls back and looks up at Arthur. “I could never hate you.”

Arthur pushes a stray curl behind her ear. “Is it alright if I hate myself?”

“No,” Gwen shouts, punching him in the arm. “You’re one of the best people I know, Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur shoots her an arrogant smirk despite himself and Gwen shoves him away going to stand behind the pier railing. Arthur chuckles and stands behind Gwen, reaching his arms around her, trapping her between him and the railing, and rests his head on her shoulder. Gwen nuzzles her head closer and they look out at the deep blue ocean in silence.

“Is your father going to pay for your schooling,” Gwen asks.

“I finally convinced him last week, but now with the car…” Arthur grimaces and Gwen sighs, remembering. “But I’m going anyway. You’re right. It’s my dream and I’ll figure it out.”

Gwen chuckles. “What, are you going to get a part-time job or something?”

“Maybe,” Arthur counters. “…But I was more thinking I would petition the courts to get my mother’s inheritance money early.”

“Of course,” Gwen scoffs. “That’s way more you.”

“I’m definitely coming back for you, one day,” Arthur murmurs tilting his head and putting a soft kiss on her neck.

“Oh yeah? And what if you come back and I’m with someone else?”

Arthur swallows back the sudden surge of jealousy and shrugs. “Then I’ll be happy for you and the new git.” Gwen’s body shakes slightly with inaudible laughter and Arthur wraps his arm around her stomach protectively. “Even if we don’t end up together,” Arthur continues, “you will always be one of my best friends, Guinevere.”

“Speaking of which, does Merlin know,” Gwen asks, turning around and shooting him a raised eyebrow.

“No,” Arthur groans, reaching up and pulling at his hair stressfully. “Telling you was way harder than I ever expected. I’m not so sure that I can do this again. And, no offense, I’m far more worried about how he’s going to react than I was with you.”

“Why’s that?”

Arthur looks up with a grimace. “Because he’s Merlin… I don’t know. It’s just, you’ve met him, right?” Gwen gives him an annoyed smirk. “Right,” Arthur continues. “And you’ve hung out with him for almost two years, yeah? Do you think you know him? Like really know him?”

Gwen pinches her brows thinking about the question. “I mean, no, but you’ve known him for far longer than I have. You guys have practically grown up together. Don’t you know him?”

“I’d like to think so, Gwen, but—“ Arthur falters with an exasperated sigh. “I don’t think Merlin is keeping any secrets from me and he most certainly has never lied to me. But it’s because of that certainty that I’m so uncertain. You know. Sometimes I look at him when he’s telling me a story or explaining something and he’s so open and honest. No one can be that open and honest, surely. There are times when I think he must be keeping something from me. He can fool his Mum, the headmaster, my dad, the concierge, the maitre’d, everyone at school. But he’s never even tried to fool me. However, every so often, I think, maybe I just don’t realize that he already has.”

Gwen cocks her head and lets out a tsk. “Oh Arthur, that’s not true. Merlin is—there’s just…. something about him.”

For the first time in Arthur’s entire life, he feels lighter than air. His father was probably going to kill him for what happened to the Ferrari, they would fight all night, Uther would threaten to not pay for Harvard. Again. 

And Arthur couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Because standing in front of him, is someone who understood. Even if Gwen hadn’t known Merlin as long as Arthur, she felt the same way about the strange man as he did. And he can’t stop smiling.

“There’s just something about him,” Arthur repeats. He can’t stop the laughter bubbling in his chest and he’s sure he looks absolutely certifiable doubling over from the onslaught of hysterics. “You’re so right. Thank you for reminding me.”

See, Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys met half-way through year 6. Arthur was a bully and Merlin was the new guy. And that was the day Arthur’s life changed forever.

“Hey, come on, that’s enough.”

Arthur looked up from the Twilight book he was ripping every fifth page from to see a skinny kid with large blue eyes and ridiculously big ears sticking out of unruly, curly brown hair.

“What?”

“You’ve had your fun, mate. Now give him back his book,” the bloke said indicating the small lad cowering behind him.

“Do I know you,” Arthur asked smugly, still holding the book with no intention of returning it.

“I’m Merlin,” he replied holding out a hand in greeting.

Arthur snorted at the offer. “So I don’t know you.”

“No,” Merlin said retracting the hand easily.

“And yet you call me mate.”

“That was my mistake.”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Yeah, I’d never have a friend who could be such an arse.”

Everyone in the hall turned in shock at Merlin’s words, but he was already turning around to leave.

“Aw don’t run away,” Arthur called after him teasingly.

Merlin froze and turned back on his heels. “From you? I never run away, especially from pompous prats such as yourself.” Arthur faltered in his response and decided to scoff at the remark instead. Merlin just smiled at him. “Can’t keep up with this cheeky banter, mate? I’m a little disappointed.”

“You should be more disappointed with other things in your life, MERlin. Like your unfortunate ears or that horrid scarf,” Arthur grunted back.

“Yeah,” Merlin said with a hint of amusement. “I don’t think you know the difference between a quip and an insult. We’ll have to work on that.”

Arthur shook his head. “WE aren’t doing anything. Are you deaf or something? I was insulting you.”

“Why?” Merlin asked. He quirked his shoulders as if he actually expected an answer.

The silence that followed was interrupted by the bell signifying the end of the school day. Arthur let the book he was holding fall to the floor carelessly and got out of the building as quickly as he could. He needed some air.

But his solitude didn’t last long. Before he even knew what was happening, Merlin was skipping along-side him, happy as can be.

“What do you think you’re doing,” Arthur demanded, trudging toward the tube a bit faster. Merlin kept up with him easily.

“Want to ride the train together?”

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks and gave Merlin a murderous look. “What did I say to make you think I would want to spend a single second longer with you?”

Merlin grinned. “Do you have a pool? You seem like the kind of person who might have a pool?”

“Yeah, I have a pool,” Arthur said, cautiously. He was starting to get a little worried that this guy might be a bit unhinged.

“Can I see it?”

And Merlin’s smile was dazzling. Arthur wanted to scream. He didn’t know how or why, but the next thing he knew, Merlin is over at his, dipping a toe experimentally into the outdoor pool. Apparently the temperature was acceptable, because Merlin plopped down, rolled up his trouser legs, and stuck his feet in, leaning back contentedly.

“What’s your name,” Merlin asked shading his eyes as Arthur made his way over to his new house guest.

“Arthur.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Is it?” Arthur chuckled ruefully, sitting down beside Merlin. “I’m pretty sure I didn’t make the best first impression.”

Merlin shrugged, shuffling his long legs in the water, making little waves on the surface. “First impressions are overrated.”

And Arthur had to admit he agreed. It turned out Merlin wasn’t all that bad. He was actually kind of fun. Arthur shook his head. “Dollophead.”

“Clotpole,” Merlin answered cheekily.

“Merlin, did you just make up an insult to counter my made-up insult?”

“’Course,” Merlin replied. “I can’t be the only one who gets a nickname.”

Arthur smiled. It was the first real smile he remembered giving in his entire life. “There’s something about you, Merlin…” He had no idea he had said that out loud until he turned to see a brilliant smile on Merlin’s face. “Oi,” Arthur added quickly. “Don’t go getting yourself a big head or I’ll never invite you over again.”

Merlin laughed, and Arthur immediately wanted to hear that sound again. “I’ll just show up then,” Merlin proclaimed. “I won’t need an invitation.”

Arthur wanted to protest, but Merlin was right. As far as the blonde was concerned, Merlin had an invitation for the rest of his life. How the hell did that happen? “I’ll get a restraining order,” Arthur joked.

“Seems like a lot of effort,” Merlin shot back. “I think you’re too lazy to go through with that.”

Arthur scoffed indignantly. “I’ll have you know, my father is the best lawyer in town.”

“So you’re gonna get you father to do your dirty work for you? Nice one.”

“I’m going to be a lawyer too one day. And I’ll be the best in the whole country.”

“Why stop there? I’m thinking you shoot for best in the world.” Merlin kicked up his legs, splashing them both with cool pool water.

“You arse,” Arthur shouted and pushed him into the pool on instinct. “Oh shite, Merlin, sorry--”

Merlin burst from the water, sputtering and laughing, and Arthur’s apology died on his lips. Merlin treaded water and looked up at Arthur expectantly. “Jump in,” he insisted.

“What? No, let me get you a towel,” Arthur said scrambling to his feet.

“Jump in,” Merlin repeated.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It’s cold.”

“Why not?”

“I’m still in my school clothes.”

“Why. Not?”

“I—“ All his other excuses escaped his mind and he looked down into the clear water. “What the hell?”

And then he jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- This chapter is ridiculously long, but I couldn't find a point in which to stop that I liked, so enjoy the longness.


	5. Chapter 5

Her official statements was this: I went to the Emrys household to check on how Merlin was feeling during my lunch break. I usually sneak in through his window when I visit, and this time was no different. However, he wasn’t there. I assumed he must have been so sick he was in hospital and promptly turned to leave when I heard a jiggling sound at the front door. I decided to investigate and found our headmaster Aredian trying to break in. Stupidly I opened the door to yell at him and he tried to charge into the room. I then proceeded to kick him the bollocks (sorry) and slammed the door on his hand. When the door was safely locked with him on the other side, I called 999 and waited until help arrived. I’m not sure when the headmaster left, but there’s a decent chance that his knuckles are bruising badly where I slammed the door on them, so it shouldn’t be too hard to prove my story.

When she looks up from the pad of paper, she smiles pleasantly at Kilgharrah. “Ok, I think I wrote down everything.”

Kilgharrah looks away from his computer. “Great, but I have some bad news.”

Morgana gasps instinctively. “What?”

“Miss Pendragon, I’m afraid to tell you, that you are only seventeen and therefore need a parent or legal guardian to verify your claim and take you home,” the officer says apologetically.

Morgana closes her eyes in defeat. “You can’t be serious?”

“Unfortunately I am,” Kilgharrah grunts. “Your father has already been notified and is on his way here.”

“You say that like you know him.” Morgana wants to laugh. This was mad.

“I do know him,” the officer explains. “I’ve had the unique pleasure a few times when he deigns to represent some of our more… prestigious inmates.”

Morgana laughs. “Wow, you really do know him.”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry,” Kilgharrah says regretfully. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Why? He’s a prick,” Morgana proclaims bluntly. “So, is there somewhere I can wait for him then?”

Kilgharrah nods and points to a little room near the front of the precinct. “I’ll let you know when he’s here.”

Morgana nods, gathers up her belongings, and heads to the room, shooting a grateful smile to the officer before taking a seat in the corner.

A few minutes later, a young woman sits down across from Morgana and proceeds to stare at her until Morgana looks up from her phone.

“Would you stop staring at me,” Morgana asks.

“Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable,” the young woman asks but the apology was mocking at best.

“No, it’s just a bit odd,” Morgana explains.

The woman has long blonde hair that definitely needed a combing and dark charcoal makeup around her eyes. She looks as if she hasn’t slept in days, but Morgana assumes that’s because she seems to have an aversion to blinking.

“What you here for,” the woman asks.

“Excuse me.”

“Wait let me guess…” She looks away as if actually giving it some thought. “Prescription drugs?”

Morgana narrows her eyes. “No! What are you here for?”

“Prescription drugs,” she answers.

“Oh.”

“So why are you here then?” she asks again stubbornly.

Morgana snorts. “You really want to know?”

The girl shrugs. “Got nothing better to do while they prosecute me.”

Morgana hesitates, but eventually mutters, “Why the hell not.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Morgana runs her fingers through her hair. “So there’s this boy—“

“Oh damn, and here I thought I might have a chance,” the woman interrupts and Morgana is so thrown by the statement she clamps her mouth shut with a click and whimpers. Actually whimpers. The blonde cocks her head. “Or maybe not?”

“Oh no,” Morgana defends. “I don’t— I’m not a—“

“Lesbian?”

“Yeah,” Morgana answers.

“Well, you don’t have to be a lesbian to like girls. You could be bi,” the girl explains. “But go on with your story. There’s this boy…”

“Right,” Morgana says shaking her head and glad to be talking about something else. “His name’s Merlin. And I’m pretty sure he’s in love with my brother.”

“That’s rough,” she sympathizes. “You like him?”

“Yeah, I did… or maybe I still do. I don’t know, but that’s not really it anymore,” Morgana explains. “My brother— Arthur, he’s dating this really nice girl and I just don’t think Merlin should be around him. Arthur doesn’t need that.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m just asking, why get involved? Why not just let these guys work it out for themselves?”

“I just don’t want Arthur to get hurt when he finds out about Merlin’s crush. I mean Merlin’s his best mate,” Morgana argues.

“How long have they been friends?”

“Since they were twelve. Six years.”

“So,” the woman says leaning in to make her point more clear. “You’re saying that these two have been best mates for that long, and your brother has absolutely no idea about the other bloke’s affections toward him? I doubt that.”

“Wait you think Arthur knows?”

“And doesn’t give a fuck, yeah,” the blonde answers. “Or maybe you’ve got it all wrong, but either way, you seem to care about your brother and this other bloke quite a lot. Have you ever stopped to consider that they might just be happy the way things are and that you should stay out of it?”

Morgana stutters belligerently for a couple seconds, but she has to admit the woman has a point. “Who are you,” Morgana asks with a scoff.

“Morgause,” she says in introduction. “And don’t scoff. I can tell you’re considering my argument.”

“Why should I care what you say? You’re here on some kind of drug charge?”

Morgause simply shrugs. “And you’re here because of a boy. We’re all somewhere because of something. That doesn’t mean our points aren’t valid.”

Morgana folds her arms and falls back into her seat with a huff, specifically not making eye contact with Morgause. She secretly liked how the woman thought though. She secretly liked the woman in general.

Fuck. Morgana inhales sharply, her eyes darkening around the edges. No, she can’t like a woman.

See, and that’s where the truth lies. Morgana wasn’t afraid for Arthur because he might find out about Merlin’s attraction and rebuff it. Morgana was afraid Arthur might find out about Merlin’s attraction and accept it. That Arthur would choose to be with him instead of a member of the opposite sex like he should. Uther always looked down upon those who went against nature. It’s supposed to be a man and a woman, he always said. Morgana wanted to keep Arthur away from Uther’s wrath. She didn’t want to see them fight over another difference in opinions yet again. She didn’t want to choose a side, because she always wanted to be on Arthur’s but was too scared to leave Uther’s. Why was she so scared?

What are you doing, she asks herself. Stop this. You are Morgana Pendragon. And he’s just a guy.

Morgana opens her eyes returning to the land of the living and there across from her is Morgause. She has her feet up, spreading out across two chairs. She is still staring at Morgana

Morgana smiles coyly and gets up from her seat determinedly. She slinks to Morgause’s side and perches herself on the edge of the blonde’s chair. Morgause looks confused but interested, and Morgana leans in gradually until her face is inches from the stranger’s.

“Can I—“

Her question is interrupted by Morgause’s lips and they snog until the sound of a throat clearing has them pulling away.

“Officer Kilgharrah,” Morgana says, still in a daze. “Nice to see you again.”

“You sure do make friends quickly,” Kilgharrah states with a grin, but it disappears abruptly. “Your father’s here.”

“Oh,” Morgana says smoothing down her hair. “Great, I’ll uh… be right there.”

Kilgharrah leaves with a nod and Morgana looks back at Morgause.

“Your father? I’m afraid to ask, but… how old are you?”

“Seventeen,” Morgana answers. “I turn eighteen in two months.”

Morgause winces. “Right. This is really stupid, but if you want to go out after that birthday, give me a ring.” The blonde pulls a pen from her pocket and motions for Morgana to give her her hand.

“Won’t you be in jail or something,” Morgana asks as Morgause scrawls her number on her palm.

“Nah,” Morgause answers, capping the pen when she’s done. “I’ll get thirty days tops.”

And Morgana laughs. What is wrong with her? “I’ll think about it,” Morgana tells her and kisses the stranger one more time before leaving the waiting room, swaying her hips a bit more as she walks away for good measure. Morgana is positive Morgause is still staring.

***I***

It was a quiet drive back to Arthur’s. Merlin hated it.

When they are safely parked back in the driveway, no one moves. Merlin can’t take the silence any longer.

“You can just say it’s my fault.”

Arthur twists around abruptly, a look of confusion on his face. “I can say what is your fault Merlin?”

“The car,” Merlin answers. “It kind of is anyway, right? I shouldn’t have forced you to take it out.” Merlin waits with bated breath for Arthur to agree, but the blonde just smiles and shakes his head.

“Oh please,” Arthur sighs. “And you think I’m the one with the big head. I’ll have you know MERlin, that people can say ‘no’ to you. I chose not to. Besides, what happened to the car was no fault of any of us. It were Uther’s.”

“Are you sure,” Merlin asks.

Arthur’s smile grows wider. “I think it’s rather time for a real argument with Uther anyway.”

“You sound excited about that,” Merlin muses. “Maybe you really are ill. Here, let me feel your forehead.”

Arthur swats his hand away and hops out of the car without opening the door. “Hey we still have some time before you guys have to get back home, right?”

“Dad gets home at five,” Gwen answers while hopping out over the passengers side door. “We’re supposed to have a family dinner, the three of us.”

“Mum should get back at six,” Merlin adds.

Arthur checks his watch. “Three,” he announces. “You guys want to take a dip? We had the pool filled last week, start of summer and all.”

“Absolutely,” Merlin says, and he waits for Gwen and Arthur to head to the patio gate before getting out and following. “I— uh… I have to use the loo,” he says before opening the slider and heading inside.

Merlin is having a hard time breathing as he locks himself in the guest washroom. “Calm down. Everything is alright. Right,” he asks, his voice breaking.

But everything was not alright. Something was wrong. There was this weird feeling floating in the air around him and he couldn’t shake it. He felt hollow. Like a part of his soul was being ripped from his chest. Like a ghost was making a nice little home in his body, but is two steps behind in every movement. Like he was outside of himself and seeing everything in a third-person perspective.

It was like his father had died all over again.

See, that night when Kilgharrah buzzed and told Mum that her husband was shot in the line of duty, Merlin was eavesdropping. And later when Mum came into his room to tell him, her eyes red from crying, he didn’t tell her that he already knew. Maybe he was hoping it wasn’t true. That death wasn’t final. That his father would step through those doors any second now and claim it was some cruel joke.

Why did he feel this way now? Well, because he knew Arthur’s secret. He found the Harvard approval letter on Arthur’s desk that morning while Arthur was on the phone with Aredian trying to get Gwen out of class. He pushed this new information to the back of his mind all day, because he hoped it wasn’t true. That this decision wasn’t final. That this school year would never end and the three of them would stay friends, until the day they all died.

But Arthur’s silence in the car wasn’t because he was worried about his father. In fact, the blonde wasn’t the least bothered by whatever wrath Uther would assuredly reign on his son. He smiled at the idea of arguing for Chrissake.

No Arthur’s silence was because he was worried about Merlin and this new knowledge hit Merlin like an anvil. He hurt all over. Arthur was going to tell him about Harvard and his impending move across the pond.

Merlin sits on the loo and focuses on calming his breathing, which had become far too erratic for his liking. “Stop.” He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. “Nothing is different, until it is. You aren’t doing yourself any favors by worrying about this right now. Go out there and be with your friends, you fucking wanker.”

The pep talk works and he leaves the washroom, himself once more. When he heads back out to the pool, he sees Arthur and Gwen, their legs in the water, the soft sounds of Dragon Thieves playing in the background. Merlin plops down beside Arthur, plunging his legs into the chilly water.

“I concede,” Merlin sighs when the song ends. Arthur and Gwen both look at him in question. Merlin shrugs. “The Darkest Hour is the best album.”

“Of course it is,” Arthur says smugly, tilting his head up and letting the late afternoon sun warm his face.

“You’re an arse,” Merlin scoffs and pushes Arthur into the pool. To Arthur’s credit, he doesn’t even seem surprised. He smoothly emerges from the depths, barely creating a ripple across the surface like he was a fish in his past life. Merlin notices Arthur’s iPhone is left in the blonde’s place. “How’d you know I was going to do that?”

Arthur smiles up at him, his blonde hair plastered neatly to his forehead. “You never got me back for that time when we first met. I’ve been ready for your retaliation for the past half dozen years, MERlin.”

“Hmm,” Merlin mutters, removing his phone from his pocket and snapping a quick picture of Arthur lurking up at him, his head halfway in the water. He turns and catches Gwen in the midst of a silent chuckle before placing his mobile next to Arthur’s on the concrete. “Interesting,” he says returning his attention back to Arthur. “See I always thought that we were even, considering I made you jump in after me with all of your clothes on.”

“There you go with the ‘made me’ shite again,” Arthur says his arms treading water with the ease of an aquatic animal. “You can’t make me do anything that I don’t already want to do.”

“So you jumped in of your own free will?”

“Yup, and now so will you.”

Merlin looks down at his clothes. “I’m not going home wet, Arthur.”

“So take off your clothes.”

“I left my swimsuit at the Citadel.”

“So take off your clothes.”

Next to him, Gwen removes her shirt and stands up to remove her shorts, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. In the water Arthur is removing his vest and slapping it over the side of the pool.

Merlin sighs. “Fine.” Merlin strips down to his pants and covers their three mobiles with his pile of clothing to keep it out of direct sunlight. He holds out a hand in offering. “My lady,” he says.

Gwen accepts the hand replying with, “My lord.”

In the pool, Arthur scoffs. “Merlin, a lord? He’s a servant at best.”

“And what are you then,” Merlin asks with a smirk. “Court jester?”

“I’m obviously King,” Arthur states as a matter of fact. “I’m always King. Now, jump. We don’t have all day.”

Merlin and Gwen roll their eyes. Merlin squeezes her hand gently.

And then they jump.

***I***

“Ok, how about, would you rather eat a scorpion or a tarantula?”

“Ugh, Gwen why are yours always about eating stuff,” Arthur mumbles.

“Scorpion,” Merlin answers immediately. “I can’t stand spiders.”

Gwen opens an eyelid and squints over to where Merlin is laying peacefully on his pizza-shaped pool float. The three of them had grabbed the food-style floats from the pool house and were lounging easily in the late afternoon sun, Arthur on an ice-cream sandwich to her left and Gwen in the middle on a slice of watermelon. “I didn’t know that Merlin.”

“Really,” asks a voice behind her. “You should have seen him when we went to camp that summer between years 7 and 8. Merlin was a right mess and refused to leave the air conditioned cafeteria for most of the trip.”

Merlin grunts in annoyance but seems to have no intention in denying it.

“Wow,” Gwen says swinging her head back and closing her eyes again. “And here I thought you were this huge nature guy or something.”

“Why would you think that,” Merlin asks with curiosity.

Gwen stops and has to think about that for a second. Why did she think that? “I… don’t know actually. I suppose, I just thought with you being a vegan and your go with the flow American hippie attitude about life, you would just be one with the Earth or something. But now that I think about it, you do tend to prefer the indoors.”

Merlin snorts and Gwen sighs in relief. She would be lying if she wasn’t a little worried that her assumption would come off as an insult, but at the sound of Merlin’s agreement she realized she had nothing to fret over. There seemed to be very little Merlin took personally.

“You know, for the longest time I dreamed of going into the peace corps or something,” Merlin tells them wistfully. “That pretty much changed after that camp. I realized the great outdoors were not for me and knew I would have to find another way to make a difference.”

“And what way is that,” Arthur asks and you could hear the genuine interest in the inquiry. Gwen wanted to know as well, probably even more so than her boyfriend.

“I don’t know,” Merlin admits after a pause. “I’ll figure it out though, I’m sure. I’m not too worried about it.”

See, Gwen was. She worried about Merlin. Everything he did was with an air of nonchalance. It was frustrating. Gwen was constantly thinking about her future, but Merlin was always living in the moment. He would make plans, sure, but if they fell through, Merlin just went with it. Like today for instance. Gwen’s positive Merlin had a few other ideas for what he wanted to do today. Sneak themselves into a a footie practice in Bristol City, a trek across the bay to Cardiff to visit the national museum, an afternoon of buying fruits at the local farmer’s market. Hell, Gwen wouldn’t have put it past Merlin to have scheduled a skydiving lesson. But the man couldn’t think past one day when it came to what he wanted to do with his own future.

Gwen remembered Merlin taking his A-level exams this year. He took six: Art and Design, English Literature, Government and Politics, Music, Psychology, and Religious Studies. Gwen found it absurd and had finally told him so one afternoon.

“Merlin, you won’t possibly be able to pass all those A-levels,” Gwen hissed. It was pretty crowded in the school library that day as everyone was revising for the upcoming exams.

Merlin tore his eyes from the first Lord of the Rings book that he had started reading again and glanced up at Gwen from beneath his fringe. “Yeah probably not,” he replied with a shrug.

“Then why are you taking them? Are you even going to revise?”

Merlin slapped the book shut with a sigh and it reminded Gwen of the first time they met outside on the football field. She smiled at the memory despite herself.

“Gwen,” Merlin said softly, and it was almost a chastise. “I am perfectly aware that it is unusual to take so many exams, and I know full well that I probably won’t pass half of them. But I’m interested in all the subjects and have decided to find out which are my best.”

“And then what?”

Merlin shrugged again and curled back up in his chair opening the book again. “I don’t know. This is just for fun.”

Gwen wasn’t going to let this go. She needed to know. “What are you going to study in Uni, Merlin?”

“I haven’t decided,” Merlin muttered. “Maybe nothing, maybe everything.”

“What do you want to do with your life, Merlin,” Gwen asked and stared at his bent head willing him to look up from his book. “What do you want to do? What do you want to be—”

“Gwen.” The word was sharp, but he didn’t raise his voice… or his head. He continued to stare at the words on the page, but Gwen had the feeling he wasn’t reading. He seemed to be thinking. Gwen watched as the brunette sucked in his lips and then let out a sigh, finally looking up at her. His blue eyes were startling. “Gwen Thomas, I know that you are worried about me and I love you for that, but I want you to always remember one thing. Just one thing. Can you do that for me?”

Gwen bit her lip and huffed out a, “Yes. What?”

“I want to be… Merlin Emrys. That’s it. That is all I ever want to be.”

Gwen wasn’t sure she really understood, but she let the conversation drop. She never stopped trying to figure out what he meant though.

“Would you rather…” Merlin begins and Gwen is pulled back to the present. “Would you rather be able to watch Dr. Strange or Star Wars: Rogue One in one hour before anyone else in the whole world?”

Gwen can’t help it. She starts laughing hysterically. After a little bit she can’t breathe, laughing too hard and she sits up on the float and clutches her stomach. The movement causes the watermelon to dip and slip from under her and she falls into the pool. The shock of the cold water after laying in the sun stops her laughter and keeps her from drowning her lungs in the pool water. She bursts from the surface with a smile on her lips.

“Are you alright Gwen,” Merlin asks from his precarious perch upon the pizza. “You nutter. Have you gone metal?”

“Maybe,” Gwen admits, but she grins up at him. “It’s just,” she continues shaking her head, “you always have the most positive would-you-rather’s. It’s always fantastic option number one or incredible option number two.”

Merlin shoots her his most brilliant smile but says nothing.

Gwen submerges herself back into the water to cool off her burning cheeks. She will always be worried about Merlin. She can’t help it. Merlin is always looking out for Gwen and Arthur. Someone needs to look out for Merlin. But Gwen has to concede that when it comes to Merlin Emrys, there isn’t much to look out for. Gwen wouldn’t be surprised if Merlin has the whole universe already figured out.

“… did you see the new Rogue One trailer Merlin! Of course I’m going to choose that,” Gwen hears Arthur say when she comes up for air.

“But don’t you want to see it with a crowd? Remember The Force Awakens?”

“I’m with Arthur,” Gwen interjects. “I don’t want to wait any longer. Besides Dr. Strange comes out sooner—“

The sound of a car engine as it pulls into the driveway stops their discussion. Gwen turns to Arthur, whose eyes are wide with panic.

“No,” he growls. “He can’t be home yet. It’s not even four.”

The three of them flinch at the sound of a car door slamming with unnecessary force and Gwen looks around quickly to find an escape, any escape. The hatch to the patio door rattles and Gwen tries to make herself as small as possible hoping against hope that Uther wouldn’t notice her. But when the door finally opens it isn’t Uther at all.

“Morgana,” Gwen exclaims but shuts up quickly at the look in her eyes. 

Morgana stalks over to the poolside and looks about ready to scream, but she stops before a sound could escape her lips. She turns away from them abruptly, opens the slider, and stomps down the hall to her bedroom leaving the slider wide open.

“Morgana?!” Arthur calls out after her and he unseats himself from his float, gets out of the pool, and runs after her, closing the door behind him so his cat George can’t escape.

Gwen looks over at Merlin who is squinting at the door in confusion. “Should we leave,” Gwen asks.

Merlin just shakes his head and turns his attention to Gwen. “I’m not leaving till someone makes me. Now, get back on your watermelon, Gwen,” he orders. “I have another would-you-rather.”

Gwen doesn’t hesitate. She didn’t want to leave either. Her two best friends were graduating and leaving in a week. She was going to soak up every minute she had left with them even if that meant getting into trouble. In fact, she hoped she would get in trouble at least one last time before the love of her life and the mysterious man who brought them together were no longer there to make her try new things.

Gwen shakes her head from those thoughts. Her boys weren’t leaving just yet. She climbs onto her watermelon float and reaches out a hand. “Can you…” Without looking, Merlin takes her hand in his and they lay in silence, rocking gently on their floats with their hands intertwined between them. “What’s your would-you-rather,” Gwen inquires after a few seconds.

Merlin clears his throat. “Would you rather live a thousand years and never look a day over thirty or live ten different lifetimes?”

The question doesn’t hang in the air for very long. Gwen knew immediately which she was going to choose. “Ten lifetimes. I want to grow old with the people I love.” Gwen looks over at Merlin and was surprised to see him looking back at her. She asks, “What about you?”

The brunette breathes in deeply as if gearing himself up to answer. “I’ve never lied to you before so I won’t lie now.” He squeezes her hand gently before continuing. “I don’t want to grow up and I don’t want to start over.”

Gwen squeezes his hand back. She understood. “You just want to be Merlin.”

“Is that wrong,” he asks, his voice higher than usual.

Gwen pulls on Merlin’s arm until their floats are close enough for her to reach his face with her other hand. She strokes his cheek gently but doesn’t respond. She didn’t know the answer to his question.

Merlin nods, like he heard her non-answer anyway. “Yeah… yeah.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She hates him.

See, Uther Pendragon was her father and she hated him. He always acted as if he had his best interest with her at heart, but he had no idea how wrong he was. And Morgana is so mad that it took her this long to realize just how wrong her father was. About everything.

“How dare you make up these outlandish lies about your headmaster Morgana,” he admonished, glaring at her over the top of the legal pad that had her written report.

“I didn’t make this up—“

“Morgana,” Uther interrupted with a bark. “John is a dear friend. What would possibly make you come up with something so awful. This Merlin has finally gotten to you, hasn’t he?”

“Father—“

Again she was interrupted. “Shred this report Kilgharrah,” he ordered the officer, handing the legal pad to him, before turning back to Morgana. “We will talk about this later young lady, but there is an important client that I must return to at once.”

“Father—“

“Go home Morgana,” Uther thundered. He strutted out the precinct doors, leaving Morgana behind, a fuming mess.

If looks could kill her father would be burning in flames at that very moment, but Morgana was too well-mannered to make a scene in front of the entire police station. She crooked her neck and gave her father’s back a narrow-eyed smirk before muttering a hostile, “Looking forward to it.”

“Morgana?”

“No worries, Kilgharrah,” she said, smiling politely to the officer. “Thank you for everything.”

And then she left and went home.

“Morgana? Morgana?” Arthur’s voice sounds through the thick oak door of her bedroom. “Is everything alright? Morgana?”

“Keep your pants on Arthur,” Morgana shouts back, before strutting to the door and whipping it open with a flourish. “I was just getting my bathing suit on. I didn’t particularly want my brother seeing me in my underwear, thank you very much.” The blonde looks surprised as she strides past him and back outside where Gwen and Merlin were holding hands in the pool. “I’m taking your ice-cream sandwich, Arthur,” she calls out over her shoulder. “You get the pineapple.”

Before anyone could say a word, Morgana dives into the pool, feeling the cool water flow through her hair and soothing her. Her hands reach the bottom of the pool and she flips over, pushing off the floor with her feet and breaching the surface a few milliseconds later. She climbs onto the deserted pool float, situating herself until she is comfortable, before finally sighing and looking over at Merlin, Gwen, and Arthur.

“What?”

Arthur blinks first, coming out of his shocked state. “Morgana, are you alright,” he asks.

Morgana breathes deeply and turns her attention up to the sky, where the sun was on it’s decline. She smiles. “I’m… great!”

“Didn’t you have plans with Valiant after school,” Gwen asks.

“We broke up.”

“Oh, why?”

“He was an idiot, Gwen. I don’t know why I never noticed that before. Or maybe I did. Maybe I realized they were all absolute idiots, but I didn’t know that was a bad thing. I don’t know.”

“What happened,” Arthur asks. “Who else is an idiot?”

Me.

She didn’t say the word out loud. She wasn’t ready to admit it yet. She just wanted to relax for a little bit. She wanted to be with these three people and be a part of their group for just a little while.

After a presumably long bout of silence where Morgana hadn’t answered, Merlin finally speaks. “Morgana?”

Morgana opens her eyes and looks over at Merlin. “Yes, Merlin?”

There is a brief pause before Merlin smiles brightly and asks, “Would you rather ride a unicorn or a dragon?”

Morgana’s eyes start watering and she chokes back a sob, turning it into a chuckle. She shakes her head as they all look at her, Arthur and Gwen with concern, and Merlin with warmth waiting for an answer. Morgana wipes her nose with a sniffle and gives him one. “Dragon. One hundred percent. A unicorn is just a horse with a horn.”

Merlin laughs heartily. “You’re so right.”

***I***

“So… what happened?”

Merlin wasn’t going to bring it up, but Arthur decided to walk Gwen to the tube and that left Merlin and Morgana alone in the living room, Morgana in her pajamas and Merlin in a pair of Arthur’s sweats that he threw at him, shouting a quick, “Put your pants in the dryer,” before he and Gwen left through the front door.

Merlin curls up his long legs on the sofa and looks at Morgana expectantly.

She laughs and it’s a ridiculous giggle that Merlin rarely gets to hear. “You want to know something, Merlin? I used to hate you.”

Merlin smiles and pokes Morgana. “Oh yeah? Why?”

“Because—” Morgana hiccups. “Because you’re so unapologetically you. And I’m not. Or I wasn’t.”

Merlin narrows his eyes. “Seriously, what happened today?”

Morgana collapses onto the sofa, smothering herself in a throw pillow. “I went to your apartment,” he hears her muffle through the pillow, the words quick, like she’s just trying to get it over with. “I knew you were skiving and wanted to expose you or some such nonsense, and then the headmaster tried to break in and I called the police—“

“What?” Merlin grabs the pillow and yanks it away so he can see Morgana’s face. “What the bloody hell are you talking about?”

“I know,” Morgana whimpers. “I don’t even know what to say. I know it sounds awful and like complete rubbish, but I swear I’m telling the truth.”

“What— no, Morgana, I believe you,” Merlin states. “I don’t think you would make this up… mostly, because you’re not that creative.”

“Fuck off,” Morgana scoffs rising and shoving him playfully. Merlin smiles at her.

“Go on. What else happened?”  
Morgana sighs again. “An officer came and Aredian was long gone but I decided to go to the station and file a report, but because I’m not technically an adult, I had to have a guardian sign off on it. Uther didn’t believe me like you did and had the report thrown out.”

There is a short pause before Merlin manages a soft, “Wow.”

“I’m sorry Merlin,” Morgana says.

“For what?”

She looks back at him like he’s absolutely looney. “For what?! For the past year. I was so stupid. I was an idiot—“ She falters on the last sentence, gasping as if she hadn’t meant to say that. “I suck.”

Merlin looks at the teary-eyed girl in front of him. “You don’t suck.”

“Oh what do you know,” Morgana mutters.

“Young people don’t suck,” Merlin replies simply. “They make mistakes, sure. They stumble. Fall. Then they get up again and realize who they truly are. Do you want to know who sucks, Morgana?”

Morgana bites her lip and nods.

“Your father sucks. Headmaster Aredian sucks,” Merlin whispers. “These are people who never grew up. When they fucked up, they didn’t learn from it. They probably thought that no mistake was made at all. They didn’t grow or change. They continued to make the same mistakes they did before until they resented anyone and everyone.” Merlin stares into his friends emerald eyes and continues. “You, Morgana, do not suck. You’re learning.”

“I’m bisexual,” Morgana blurts out.

“As I said. You’re learning,” Merlin reiterates with a grin. “What’s her name?”

“Morgause.”

“You gonna see her again?”

Morgana seems to chew on that for a second. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Merlin nods. “Ok then. Doesn’t much matter either way.”

There’s a comfortable silence as Morgana snuggles her face into the couch, playing with her fingernails. Merlin waits patiently. There is obviously something else Morgana wants to say.

“Mere hours ago I was planning on turning you in, getting you in trouble with your mum, ruining your life…” She snorts. “Ruining your life? It’s not like I was going to paralyze you.” Morgana swallows and Merlin continues waiting patiently. “Did you know I used to like you?”

Merlin winces, but nods. “Yeah, Arthur mentioned it once.”

“Of course he did,” Morgana says rolling her eyes. “I was going to tell you about a year ago,” she continues scratching her brow, looking a little uncomfortable. “But then I saw the photographs in your room and realized I wasn’t… you know…”

Merlin is taken aback and he blinks repeatedly, because he didn’t know. “Actually, no I don’t. What are you talking about? The photos?”

“Of Arthur…”

“I do take pictures of Arthur, yes, but that doesn’t really clear things up Morgana.”

“Oh come off it,” Morgana bites out. “I just told you about Morgause. You can at least admit it now. I won’t judge. Not anymore.”

“What—“

“You’re in love with Arthur!”

The words echo around the empty house and then there’s just silence. The two brunettes stare at each other for some time. Finally Merlin cocks his head.

“No I’m not,” Merlin explains slowly. “I thought…”

Morgana exhales in annoyance. “Don’t you love him?”

“Of course I do, but—“

“Then I don’t understand—“

“Morgana—“

“Why can’t you just admit it—“

Morgana—“

“What is wrong with you—“

“Morgana—“

“Just say that your gay!”

“MORGANA!”

See, it had been a long time since Merlin had shouted like that. Not since the last time he had to have this conversation. After his outburst a year ago where Arthur assumed he was going to start dating Morgana. He had never feared for the state of a relationship as much as he had that day.

“Merlin! Merlin open the goddamn door!”

Merlin did. “Don’t you have an exam today—“

“Fuck the exam,” Arthur shouted, shoving past Merlin into the living room. “You will tell me what is going on right now, or so help me god, Merlin, I will just have to murder you where you stand!”

Merlin didn’t look up. He didn’t say a word.

“Merlin, please.” Arthur sounded desperate. “You will be my best mate no matter what this secret of yours is. I mean, are you gay or something?”  
“No,” Merlin said. He was so afraid. So afraid to tell Arthur the truth, but it was clear Arthur wasn’t going to let it go. He was bound and determined to win and Merlin always let Arthur win. This time it would be no different. “I’m not gay, Arthur, I’m asexual.”

“Ok.”

Merlin looked up now. “What?”

“What do you mean, what? So you don’t want to have sex. Like I give a flying fuck, Merlin!” When Merlin didn’t say anything, Arthur softened slightly. “Merlin, why would you think I wouldn’t understand?”

“MOST PEOPLE DON’T!”

“I AM NOT MOST PEOPLE, MERLIN, AND YOU NEED TO SERIOUSLY STOP YELLING AT ME!”

“ALRIGHT, FINE!”  
“FINE!”

“CLOTPOLE!”

“DOLLOPHEAD!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well you should be,” Arthur said, deflated. “Look I kind of get it. We’re all supposed to be horny teenagers or whatever, but… come on, Merlin. You’ve been acting the opposite of ‘normal’ since I met you. And if you don’t ever want a girlfriend or boyfriend in you entire life, well that just means I’ll get to have you way more often than I thought. If you would rather take pictures of the game, instead of play in it, I’m completely fine with that. Whatever makes you happy— oomph.”

Merlin wrapped his friend, his other half, his Arthur into a great big hug and apologized again into his blonde hair. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re an idiot,” Arthur said hugging him back.

“Yup.”

Merlin sighs but smiles fondly at the memory. “Oh Morgana, Morgana, Morgana. I always thought Arthur told you that I was asexual and that was why you stopped speaking to me—“

“Asexual?”

Merlin takes another deep breath. “Yeah. I’m asexual.”

Morgana blinks. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Morgana leans back slowly and pinches the bridge of her nose. “You want to know something funny?”

Merlin hesitates. “Sure,” he answers finally.

“This should finally explain you. I mean, today I finally came to terms with my sexuality and I feel like I know myself a whole let better, but knowing your sexuality doesn’t explain you at all,” Morgana explains. “I keep trying to figure you out.”

“What’s to figure out? I’m just… me.”

“Exactly. I come from a family of lawyers,” Morgana reasons, “so I try to figure everyone out, and I could never understand why Arthur would just leave you to be all unexplained. But I realize now, that that’s why he likes you. In a world full of boxes with labels, you’re fucking flitting around, completely unexplainable.”

Merlin is a little confused. He couldn’t be certain but he thinks that might have been a compliment. “Thank you?”

“Oh never mind,” Morgana growls sinking her face into the sofa cushions. “Even I have to admit that train of thought got away from me there. Just ignore me.”

“Hey are you ok?”

“I will be,” Morgana states with authority. “Everything is just so different than it was yesterday.”

“It’s been an interesting day,” Merlin agrees.

Morgana frowns and looks up at Merlin. “Are you ok?”

Merlin smiles. “I will be. I just… I’m gonna miss them…” Merlin’s smile fades and he looks down at Morgana, a question springing to his mind. “‘Gana, do you believe in destiny?”

“Like how some things are just meant to happen and are unavoidable?”“Yeah, I guess.”

Merlin waits for Morgana to ponder this. After a while, Morgana sighs and says, “I’m sorry Merlin, I wish my answer was more helpful, but I don’t know what I believe anymore… I suppose destiny is a nice concept. I’d like to believe it.”

Merlin wasn’t sure what he expected anyway. “That’s alright.”

“Umm… I have last season of Robot Wars on the DVR,” Morgana says. “You want to watch while we wait for Arthur to get back?”

***I***

“Listen, I love the long embrace—“ kiss, “and the snogging—“ kiss, “and you, but I have to go and you need to stop avoiding Merlin.”

Arthur pushes Gwen’s nose in with his thumbs, making her giggle. He smushes her cheeks and kisses her one last time before stepping back and letting her get on the train. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he shouts to her as the door closes.

“Call me,” she mouths, rolling her eyes.

He nods and the train leaves. And he feels empty.

How is he going to do this? In one week he will be much further than a train ride away. He will be on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean.

See, Arthur could stick around for the summer, but when he talked to his Uncle last week, the man made a good point. He needed to get used to living in America before school started or else his first semester would be much harder than it needed to be. So he asked his uncle if he could live with him while he searches for his own flat. His uncle bought a plane ticket for the day after graduation. That was his gift to Arthur.

It was time to grow up.

“Merlin,” Arthur calls out when he’s back home.

“In here,” he hears from his bedroom.

“Merlin I—“ he starts as he walks into the room, but stops.

“Do you believe in destiny, Arthur?”

There sitting in the middle of his bed cross-legged wearing his Harvard sweatshirt and holding his Harvard acceptance letter, is Merlin Emrys.

“How long have you known?”

“Since this morning,” Merlin states. “I was snooping while you were on the phone with Aredian.” Merlin pauses and Arthur can’t help it. He pulls out his iPhone and snaps a picture. Merlin looks up from under his fringe, his blue eyes wide with so many emotions. “What are you doing?”

“Well,” Arthur says, slipping his mobile back into the pocket of his jeans and scratching his neck. “I don’t really know actually. You in my jumper was too good to pass up I suppose.”

Merlin blinks. “It’s very comfortable.”

Arthur sighs and makes his way over to his bed sitting down beside his friend, his other half, his Merlin. “I leave after graduation.”

“Do you believe in destiny, Arthur?” This time the question is so soft, Arthur isn’t even sure if Merlin even asked it.

Arthur swallows. “Yes. Can I tell you a story?” Merlin nods so Arthur begins. “So there was this prat. His father was a tyrant and his mother was gone before he even knew her. He just found out he had a half-sister who was the same age as him and he was angry. At everyone. Then one day, an inquisitive bloke with big ears and a terrible taste in clothing saved the prat. And once that happened the prat stopped being so… well prat-like. His father was still a tyrant, but he didn’t let it bother him as much. His mother was still gone, but his new sister showed him how to treat women and he grew to love her very much. And the heroic boy with the silly scarf, well he continued to be heroic. He saved the prat time and time again and eventually the prat became a hero too. Merlin Emrys… you’re my hero and I think you were destined to be there when I needed you. I don’t think this is where it ends my friend, I really don’t.”

“But…” Merlin’s eyes never left Arthur’s throughout the story.

“But perhaps we are needed elsewhere for now,” Arthur relents. “We have to go save some people. We have to go be heroes.”

Arthur’s heart sank when he registered his own words, but this was for the best.

It was time to grow up.

***I***

“You’re home. Can you help me make the salad before dad gets back?”

“Elyan, tell me about Mum?”

Her brother freezes mid chop and looks up at her. She throws her bag onto the counter and pulls up the barstool.

“What about her?”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

Elyan sets down the knife and ignores the rest of the meal preparation taking a seat in the other barstool next to her. “Are you sure?”

Gwen narrows her eyes at her brother. That was a strange question. “Uh… yeah.” Elyan squirms nervously in his seat and he seems to be having some sort of inner conflict. “Are you alright?”

“Mum was a drug dealer.”

Gwen blinks. “What?”

“I were only twelve at the time about a year before she died and Mum always had this gum in her purse, a brand I could never find at the shops and I wanted a piece and when I looked through her bag I found three rolls of twenties. American money. Added up to about five thousand and it were all just sitting in her purse. I confronted her about it and she told me it was about time I knew because she wanted me to learn. Apparently most of her clients were at The Citadel. I wasn’t supposed to tell Dad and I never did. Still haven’t. After she died, I continued dealing to help out, but I wanted to stop. It was too much. Merlin got me out of a jam one night and I never went back to The Citadel or anywhere else in Avalon.”

Gwen blinks. “What?!”

And then she’s laughing. She’s laughing and laughing and she can’t stop. Her stomach cramps and she falls off the barstool, rolls onto her back and looks up at the florescent lights in the kitchen. “Oh my god, our mother was a drug dealer! You were a drug dealer! And Merlin saved you!” She is in hysterics.

Gwen barely registers being pulled up off the tiled floor and dragged to the sofa. “Gwen, snap out of it. Are you alright?”

“No I’m not.” And the laughter is gone. She looks at her brother and shakes her head. “Elyan, what are we going to do without him?”

Elyan looks at her in confusion. “Who?”

“Merlin!”

“What is he dying or something?”

“No. No, he’s just— He’s not going to stick around. Arthur is going to move to America and that’s bad enough, but Merlin won’t stay here without him. He doesn’t know Camelot without Arthur. And I’m not enough.”

“Gwen,” Elyan says slowly. “Arthur’s moving to America?”

“He’s going to Harvard and is leaving right after graduation,” Gwen wails and buries her head into her brother’s chest.

“Oh Gwen.” Elyan hugs her tightly.

“I’m going to miss them both so much,” she sobs.

See, it wasn’t like they were dying, but it was. She was losing them. She wished she was two years older.

***I***

“Hey, what are you doing in here?”

“I’m sneaking out Morgana, what’s it look like I’m doing?”

Morgana sits up in her bed with a start. “He’s home?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow… hopefully,” Merlin says ducking his head and crawling through her open window.

“See ya,” she hisses back and shuts the window behind him.

Oh no. The yelling has already started.

See she saw what had happened to Uther’s Ferrari and Gwen had shown her the letter from this Mordred kid when they went back inside for drinks. She got the gist of it right before Arthur got a hold of the note and stuck it down the garbage disposal destroying the evidence. She still wasn’t sure she didn’t want Mordred to pay for what he did. He was at fault, but Arthur was adamant. Morgana figured Arthur was hoping his leniency would help the lad turn over a new leaf or something. Morgana decided to let him do it his way.

But now her brother and father are fighting again. She tiptoes to her door and opens it a little so she can hear better.

“… have no responsibility! How can you ever hope to make it in America?! On your own?! You are little more than a disgrace to this family! You belong in Cambridge! You need to grow up Arthur!”

“I am—“

“I am not done talking! You have no respect for me or the name Pendragon! You will never succeed on your own! Any money that would have gone toward this HARVARD will now be going to fixing up my car! How could you let that happen?!”

“I didn’t LET anything happen. I did it myself!”

“HOW DARE YOU TELL ME LIES!”

“And you don’t have to pay for my schooling, but I’m going to Harvard no matter what… so cut me off. Disown me. Do what you want, because in one week you will be all alone.”

“I will have Morgana!”

“The hell you will!”

The fight stops and both Arthur and Uther turn to the new voice. Morgana glares at her father.

“Excuse me,” Uther demands.

“Always so worried about Arthur,” Morgana simpers. “Arthur’s the golden child. Arthur will carry on the legacy of Pendragon. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. I got into the school of my choosing as well you know? Arthur knows. Arthur cares. He’s the one who helped me apply for student housing, who helped me apply for scholarships, who modeled for my designs. Because, guess what, I want to be a fashion designer. So no father, you won’t have me, because I’m leaving after graduation as well. I’m interning in Paris for the summer as they get ready for fashion week in September. Why don’t you ever listen to me?!” She takes a short break and looks over at her brother. “Oh and you should be proud of your son. He is smart and kind and brave and you should be so lucky to have a son like him. I know I’m the luckiest girl in the world to have him as my brother.”

Arthur beams at her. She’s so used to getting his glare because she would always take Uther’s side, but she wished she had taken Arthur’s sooner. His smile was blinding.

Arthur sweeps her into a hug. “I love you too,” he whispers into her ear.

“Gross,” she mumbles and Arthur pokes her side in revenge.

Being on the same side made facing Uther Pendragon a lot easier. She should have realized this ages ago.

***I***

Merlin crawls through his bedroom window and sighs at the pristinely made bed and the simple notecard placed on top of the duvet.

NICE TRY

Merlin grabs the notecard, tosses it into the bin, and readies himself for dinner.

“Hey Mum,” he says coming around the kitchen counter and kissing her on the cheek.

“How was your day sweetie?” Merlin hesitates and the pause must have lasted a little too long. “What happened?”

“I— can we just not talk about it yet, Mum?”

Hunith’s eyes are full of concern but she somehow manages to keep her mouth shut, instead giving him a minute nod.

“Thank you,” Merlin tells her sincerely. “Can I help with anything?”

“No just waiting for the stew to finish cooking.”

“Would you mind if… I go to the roof for a bit then?”

“Sure sweetie.”

“Thanks,” Merlin says giving her another swift kiss on the cheek and heading back to his room. He grabs his expensive camera from it’s place upon the bookshelf and steps out into the evening air climbing the fire escape up to the roof and sitting down on the ledge with his long legs dangling over the side.

See, this is where Merlin went to think and right now Merlin wasn’t really sure what to think. He was conflicted. One side of him wanted to scream and yell and cry like a tiny insecure child for all the world to hear. The other wanted to stand tall and take charge of the situation. Neither really felt like who he wanted Merlin Emrys to be.

He settled on taking a picture instead. That felt more familiar.

The night sky is a deep orange, the sun just setting behind the clouds. He adjusts the saturation and lowers the exposure on his camera, so the color can stand out even more against the dark gray of the steel buildings that stretch out in front of him.

It’s not long, the sun only a few minutes from disappearing into the horizon completely, before his mum carrying two bowls of vegan stew and bottles of water precariously in her arms, sits down beside him. “You ready to talk yet,” Hunith asks handing over the bowl.

“I’m not really sure I want to go to university,” Merlin mutters before sticking a spoonful of food into his mouth.

“So what do you want to do?”

“This might sound absolutely insane and no doubt you’ll be locking me up soon, but I was thinking the army,” Merlin answers.

“WHAT?”

“Hear me out. I’m a good shot, I have the endurance of a marathon runner. I want to help people,” Merlin explains. “I’m good at helping people.”

“Oh Merlin, but what about the spiders?”

Merlin would laugh, but he no longer feels like it. Not anymore. “I”ll have to get over it. I think it would be worth it.”

“How long have you been considering this.”

“Honestly,” Merlin asks. “Since this morning.”

“What happened, Merlin?”

The brunette grabs his camera and turns it on his Mum. “Destiny,” Merlin says before snapping a picture and capturing those worried eyes forever.

***I***

The following day the three best friends lied to each other.

Gwen said she, Elyan, and their father had a lovely dinner and she had a good night’s sleep when in fact, their family dinner mostly consisted of her crying and Elyan finally telling his father the truth about how his wife and himself were drug dealers. And she stayed up half the night worrying about all her boys.

Arthur told them the fight with Uther went well and that he agreed to pay for at least the first year of Harvard when in fact his father refused to even look at him for the rest of the night and Arthur spent most of his late hours searching the internet and his father’s law textbooks for anything having to do with inheritance. In his search, he completely forgot to call Gwen.

And Merlin said he made it back home before his mum. She was none the wiser. He also claimed he was fine. He wasn’t. Not even close.

***I***

The following week, Gwen watched as her three friends opened their A-level exam results and congratulated them on making it out of the hell that was secondary school successfully. Morgana received two A’s and a B. Arthur got the three A’s he was hoping for. And Merlin got B’s on all six exams. Gwen was floored.

“That’s incredible, Merlin.”

“Yeah,” Merlin replies distractedly. They are all sitting in the middle of the school’s football field in a circle. “But that just means I’m decent at all of them.” Merlin pulls a lighter from his pocket, flicks on the flame and lights the paper on fire.

“What are you doing?” Gwen’s positive all three shouted the question at the same time.

“Oh shove off,” Merlin says dropping the paper into the wet grass and watching it burn. “They have digital records. I’ll have them sent to the recruitment office. That will probably help with the application process.”

Gwen looks over at Morgana and Arthur but they looked just as confused as she felt. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m joining the army.”

“What,” Arthur squawks.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes Gwen, I’m serious. I’m going to the career centre this afternoon.”

The silence stretches, but the awkwardness must have lasted a little too long for Morgana who utters an unhelpful, “Wow.”

“So this is it then,” Gwen whispers.

***I***

They agreed to do nothing. To go their separate ways claiming it would be easier but all secretly hoping something would bring them all back together one day.

Arthur left for Massachusetts and made a deal with his uncle to pay back all his tuition costs, plus interest, when his mother’s inheritance kicked in at age 25. His uncle agreed.

Merlin’s health assessment went swimmingly and he spent the following fourteen weeks training in Winchester.

And Gwen stayed in Camelot. Alone but coping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I originally had this chapter split into two, but ultimately decided to combine them. So now there is only the epilogue left. If you're sad about how this chapter ended, you are not alone. Writing an epilogue turned out to be essential to my sanity.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue: Seven Years Later

“He said he’d come back for me.”

“What?”

Gwen looks down at the man kneeling in front of her, one hand holding a small velvet box and the other pulling it open to reveal the diamond ring.

“I waited, but he never did,” Gwen continues with tears prickling behind her eyes. “He just left and never came back.” She can no longer hold back the tears. “I’m so sorry Lance. I tried to forget him, I really did. And you are my knight in shining armor, but— I have to say… no.”

Lance snaps the ring box shut with a click and gapes up at her. “Who are you talking about?”

See, of course Gwen Thomas was talking about Arthur Pendragon. The summer he left, Gwen was so alone, the only friend she had being Elena, and unfortunately she couldn’t fill the giant hole Arthur and Merlin used to fill. It was awful. Her heart ached for her boys, her insane, beautiful boys. It was unbearable. She was numb going into year eleven, and then there was Lance du Lac. He had just moved to Camelot from this little town in Italy. He was gorgeous and unbelievably nice, to the point where Gwen had to poke him sometimes to make sure he was actually there and not just some figment of her imagination. He sat down across from her in the cafeteria, made a good first impression, and they started dating two weeks later. They started uni together, moved in together… She expected to spend the rest of their lives together.

But now here she was turning down his proposal for marriage, because of who, exactly?

“My best friend,” Gwen exclaims.

“Elena?”

And Gwen has to laugh. She had never told Lance about her boys. She really was trying to put them behind her, but somehow they were always there in the back of her mind, cracking jokes and taking the piss out of everyone she passed. Arthur was always beside her and she feels right awful for letting Lance in only to shut him out now. He really was the most perfect man in the whole world.

But she never wanted perfect. She forgot that.

No, she wanted an insufferable prat with an overbearing father. She wanted inside jokes and witty banter and a shared curiosity for a certain other man. She wanted scratched Ferraris and annoying tugs of her hair and Smash Mouth.

“No, not Elena. His name is Arthur Pendragon and I am so so sorry.” And with that she turns around and leaves. Not just the restaurant, but Manchester and Lancelot du Lac and the life she spent the last seven years building and goes home.

Next step: find Arthur and Merlin.

***I***

“Oh my god, this place is a disaster.”

Merlin pauses the game and squints around the room before looking at Gwaine dubiously. “What are you talking about?”

“Look at this bookshelf! And there’s camera equipment everywhere. What are we shooting a porno or something?!”

Merlin laughs. “Oh, so you met someone then,” Merlin asks casually and resumes his game.

“Oh Merlin, she’s so beautiful,” Gwaine sighs collapsing onto the sofa next to him. “Long legs and striking eyes and tits you just want to stick your face in, you know?”

Merlin pauses again, sets the controller down, and gives Gwaine his best withering stare.

“Right, you wouldn’t know. Where’s Freya when you need her? A lesbian would understand.”

Merlin flicks his friend in the ear. “You’re an arse.”

Gwaine swats his hand away with a cocky grin and then grabs his wrists and wrestles him into the couch. “She’ll be here in ten minutes so forgive me for being a little nervous and stupid.”

Merlin rolls his eyes and shoves Gwaine off of him. “You’re forgiven, but you seriously need to start working out again. Just because we aren’t in the middle of a war zone anymore doesn’t mean that you should let yourself go, mate.”

“Fuck off—“ A knock at the door has Gwaine leaping off the couch. “She’s early, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Merlin watches as he fluffs up one of their throw pillows and scoops up a blanket that fell on the floor. He tosses it to Merlin, ordering him to refold it, before disappearing around the corner to answer the door.

“Arse,” Merlin mumbles but does as he’s told. He hears snippets of the muffled conversation at the door.

“Hey how are you,” Gwaine says.

“I’m good. Wow what a great place.”

“Thanks. My flatmate and I don’t spend that much time here, but we like it.”

“Why’s that?”

“We travel a lot for work. I write the articles, he takes the photographs.”

“Oh wow are these some of his?”

“Yeah actually. This was from our time in Afghanistan. The article was number one on Reddit, so our editor Freya had these printed out as a congratulations. Turns out Merlin took a lot of artsy pictures of yours truly while we were there.”

“Merlin?”

That voice. Merlin lays the newly folded blanket on the back of the sofa and turns around.

“Morgana.”

Neither of them move. They just stare at each other, green to blue, until Gwaine finally says something. “Uh, you two know each other?”

“I used to hate him—“

“She used to like me.”

There is a beat before Gwaine asks, “Which was it?”

Merlin ignores him and his legs finally move. The next he knows he has Morgana Pendragon in his embrace and Morgana is hugging him back. “How are you?”

Morgana pulls back and smiles up at him. “I’m good, I’m good, but Merlin… the photographs.”

“What?” Merlin raises an eyebrow.

“Of Gwaine in the hall,” Morgana explains.

“What about them?”

Morgana shakes her head as if it’s so obvious. “He’s not smiling in any of them.”

Merlin wanted to say, “We were in Afghanistan. There wasn’t anything to really smile about,” but somehow Merlin knew Morgana would see right through that excuse.

See, the truth is Gwaine was quick to laugh and joke and smile. It was what Merlin loved about him so much. It’s what drew Merlin to him during training. It’s what kept Merlin sane during the long nights, because even when everything looked bleak, Gwaine grinned like a fool and kept everyone’s spirits up. Gwaine saved him. Gwaine always had his back. Even when they left the army and Merlin assumed this would be the end of their story, Gwaine suggested starting a blog and their story continued.

But Merlin could never capture Gwaine’s smile on camera. It was too painful a reminder of the people who came before him. Of the countless snapshots of Arthur and Gwen that he once had tacked to his bedroom wall. It hurt too much.

“I couldn’t—“ Merlin says.

“Do you still have them, Merlin?”

Merlin knew she was asking about all the photos that were currently stuffed in a box in his Mother’s new apartment in Cardiff, but Merlin couldn’t help thinking about the people in the pictures. Did he still have them?

“I haven’t seen them in years,” Merlin says finally. He looks at her from beneath his fringe and asks, “How is he?”

“He who,” Gwaine interrupts.

The sound of Morgana’s mobile ringing means Gwaine’s question remains unanswered for a little while longer.

“Percy, how’s my favorite model?” There’s a voice on the other side of the line, but it must not have been Percy, because Morgana looks up in shock. “Wow, how do you know Percy… Oh I see. Well never mind that, what do you need… Well actually you have excellent timing. Merlin,” she says before tossing the phone at him. Merlin does a little juggling act before catching it successfully and looks up at Morgana in question. “It’s for you,” she tells him.

Still confused, Merlin brings the phone up to his ear. “Hello?”

There’s a sigh of relief on the other end. “Merlin.”

“Gwen!”

“I want him back Merlin. It’s probably too late. I mean we’re talking about Arthur here. He’s handsome, incredibly fit, hilarious, good taste in clothing, posh, and I have it on good authority he’s one of the nicest blokes you’ll ever meet, so I highly doubt someone hasn’t snatched him up already… But I’m done waiting for the universe to bring the three of us back together again. I want my boys back.”

“Ok.”

There is a few moments of silence before Gwen asks, “Ok?”

“Yeah, ok.” Merlin’s smile grows wide and he grins stupidly at the ceiling. Gwen laughs and Merlin joins her. “Hold on one second Gwen,” he tells her and turns toward Morgana. “Where is he,” he asks.

Arthur is in New York City. He will be attending a charity ball in a few days and Morgana can get them all in.

“Can I come?” Merlin and Morgana look at Gwaine and he grins at them. “I have no idea what is going on, but I’m sure there is a nice long trip across the ocean where you can explain it to me, Merlin.”

Morgana leans over and kisses Gwaine on the cheek. He blushes. Actually blushes. “I’ll order four plane tickets, then.”

Merlin returns his attention to Morgana’s mobile. “Gwen?”

“Yeah?”

“How quickly can you get yourself and a fancy dress to Heathrow?”

***I***

“Leon, it’s fine. Calm yourself mate.”

Arthur places a hand on the ginger’s tuxedo clad arm and smiles warmly up at him.

“Are you sure Arthur? I mean you guys were together for quite a while—“

“Leon,” Arthur interrupts. “Mith and I only went out for three months. I had longer relationships in secondary—“ Ok, don’t bring that up. Too painful. “I mean, I’m completely fine with this. In fact, I’m happy for you both. Mithian deserves a guy like you.”

Leon beams but Arthur can still see uncertainty in his eyes. His friend and coworker seriously needs to stop being so selfless and start taking the things he wants in life.

Maybe Arthur should take his own advice.

But no. He doesn’t need to interfere in their lives.

See, Arthur Pendragon never stopped thinking about Gwen Thomas and Merlin Emrys. He agreed to sever the ties and go their separate ways at first, but after a few semesters at Harvard, he started to regret that decision. He missed them. Harvard was great. He learned so much and partied hard. And he made lots of friends and dated a few girls. But he couldn’t stop comparing them to Merlin and Gwen. Six months ago after he broke it off with Mithian, he decided once and for all to get his friends back. But when he did his research he found that Merlin was traveling the world with his flatmate and Gwen was in a longterm relationship with this good-looking humanitarian. He couldn’t ruin that. So he didn’t. He went on, life as usual, defeated and wishing he was a teenager again.

“Arthur.” The blonde turns around to see Mithian making her way toward them.

“Mithian, how are you,” Arthur asks, taking her hand and kissing it before letting her sidle up to Leon.

“I’m fine, and you?”

“Never better.” Lying.

“That sounded sarcastic. Are you sure?” Mithian raises an eyebrow and Arthur hates how she’s always able to see right through him. It didn’t sound that sarcastic. Did it?

“I’m fine Mithian. How’s the firm?” Arthur grabs a glass of champagne from a passing tray and takes a sip.

“Montgomery and Rodor is doing well, thank you for asking. How goes the Albion Project? Leon tells me the paperwork is nearly complete,” Mithian says.

Arthur smiles. “Yes, we hope to bring our proposal to the house next week. Legal citizenship should be much easier to obtain soon enough.”

“Well,” Mithian proclaims, taking her glass back from Leon and raising it. “Here’s to you both. Congratulations and… good luck?”

“Cheers,” Leon and Arthur say and the three of them clink their glasses.

“Did you see the match last night,” Arthur asks.

“Oh good, work talk was starting a get a bit dull, wasn’t it,” Mithian muses, taking a sip from her glass. “Do you think England will be able to land that spot in the World Cup or no?”

“They better,” Leon says. “That disappointing last match back in 2021 cut us deep, right Arthur?”

“They were so close,” Arthur cries. “I still can’t believe—“ Arthur freezes and anything he was just about to say vanishes.

“What is it,” Leon asks turning around to look behind him. When he looks back at Arthur, he raises an eyebrow in question. “Hey, do you know her? Arthur?”

“Excuse me,” Arthur mutters, lost in a daze. He’s pretty sure he shoved his empty champagne glass into Leon’s chest, but he doesn't care. Because she is here.

But she can’t be. She didn’t say a word as Arthur approached and when he was close enough he almost wanted to touch her just to make sure she was real.

“Guinevere,” he gasps.

She leaps at him, her eyes wide, and wraps her arms around his neck. “Arthur—” she shouts but the name is cut off by her mouth on his.

Arthur doesn’t hesitate. He kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her like she was this precious, precious thing that needed to be cherished forever. And she was.

When their kiss breaks Arthur utters, “But—“

“Nope,” Gwen interrupts putting an index finger to his lips.

And she’s right. Any explanation can come later.

Arthur cups her face in his hands and looks into her warm brown eyes, every ounce of love he had poured into this one moment. He whispers, “I can’t believe you’re here.”

The click and whir of a camera breaks the moment. “Ah yes,” Merlin says. “That’s going to be a brilliant picture.”


End file.
